The Other Shepherd
by Jane Torres-Cooper
Summary: Kallye Shepherd is know as Little Shepherd and walks in the footsteps of her big brother Derek Shepherd. But her story is nothing like his. Pairings- Lexie/Eli, Crowen, Mer/OC, Addek, Mallie, Alex/Kallye, April/Jackson, Miranda/Ben
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Kallye Shepherd

Trauma happens to everyone, at some point in time we experience trauma in some form. It doesn't have to be blunt force, in fact more often than not, it's mental trauma. I used to think I'd be one of the lucky few who never experience personal trauma. I deal with other people's trauma everyday. I'm a surgeon, a third year resident. I've seen it all, but this job always keeps you on your toes and being Derek Shepherd's little sister doesn't make things easier.

My pager went off and I shot up in bed. I raced to pull on my scrubs. I ran downstairs and took a taxi to Seattle Grace Mercy West. I ran into the ER and met everyone in the ER bay

"What do we have?" I asked.

"Nine car pile-up." Dr. Webber told me.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"You know the protocol." Derek reminded everyone. We nodded and Bailey and Meredith ran out to get the first ambulance. Derek's pager went off. "Crap. Mr. Clark is here to sue. I have to go handle this." He said and left, April Kepner hot on his heels. I got on a case with Callie; a little boy with a crushed knee.

"Where's my mommy?" The little boy asked.

"Can you tell me your mommy's name and I'll go find her." I asked.

"Jessica." He told me.

"Does she have the same last name as you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Dr. Shepherd I'll page you when we take him up to surgery." Callie told me. I nodded and stepped out of the trauma room into the chaos of the ER. I found Jessica on Teddy's OR table. In fact Teddy was closing up. Jessica's surgery had been a success and she was going to be okay. I went back and told the little boy that his mommy was okay. Then we took him to surgery. We ended up putting six plates in it to hold everything in place. I felt really bad for the kid. He was only eight. I worked with Callie the rest of the day.

"Do you want to get a drink with me Kallye?" Callie asked later when we were changing out of our scrubs to go home.

"Are you and Arizona still at odds?" I asked.

"Actually we're done." Callie said.

"Well I actually have a date with Mark tonight." I said. Callie nodded.

"Right." She muttered. I smiled and changed out of my scrubs. I still had three more years as a resident. I hated being a resident they still handled us like Intern's. Callie was a first year Attending. I pulled on my shirt and jeans and laced up my sneakers.

"Bye Cal." I said.

"Bye Kal." She said. I smiled and walked out of the locker room to find Mark. He was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Hey Kal." He said and kissed me.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked. I nodded. Mark took me to a fantastic dinner and then back to his place. He gave me a beer. I looked down at it almost in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Can we get a real drink?" I asked. Mark laughed.

"I have some Scotch in the cupboard." Mark offered.

"I'll take a double shot." I said. Mark laughed and took the beer back. He brought a bottle of Scotch and two double shot glasses out. He filled each glass and we downed them together. We ended up finishing the whole bottle off. Then Mark started making out with me. Next thing I knew I was waking up in bed next to him. I had the worst headache ever. I buried my face into the pillow and begged for the pounding to stop. Mark's pager went off making my head pound even more.

"Mark." I begged. "Please turn it off." I groaned. Mark got out of bed and the pager silenced.

"Shoot. I have to run." Mark said.

"Please whisper." I begged. Mark chuckled.

"Okay. Bye." He whispered. I smiled but kept my face in the pillow. After a few minutes I rolled out of bed took some ibuprofen and got dressed. Then I went into work. My head was still pounding when I pulled on my scrubs. I grabbed my white lab coat and ran off to find Callie. On my way to find her I ran smack into Jackson Avery, the hottie from Mercy West.

"Good morning Little Shepherd." He said.

"Don't call me that. You aren't allowed to call me that unless you're originally from Seattle Grace." I snapped.

"Oh come on no need to be rude. You know you want to share your surgeries with me." He smirked.

"Uh that would be a heck no." I said and pushed my way around him. I met Callie at the Nurse's station on the ortho floor.

"Hey Dr. Torres." I said sliding in beside her.

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd." She replied.

"Sorry I forgot morning Callie." I said. Callie smiled.

"We have a knee replacement in twenty." Callie said and grabbed a chart. She turned and led me off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed. I woke up feeling nauseas. I had spent the night at my own place for once. Technically it wasn't my own place. I shared it with Callie and Cristina. I bolted into the bathroom and threw up. Callie was brushing her teeth.

"Kallye? Are you okay?" She asked. I threw up again.

"It came out of nowhere." I cried. Callie rubbed my back.

"Did you eat something bad yesterday?" She asked.

"No." I said and leaned against the bathtub. Callie flushed the toilet. "I think I'm good." I said and stood up. Callie nodded and we walked out of the bathroom. Cristina was eating cereal out of the box.

"Nice breakfast." Callie commented.

"Nice hair." Cristina commented. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed a muffin. I took one look at the muffin and felt nauseas.

"You should eat something." Callie said noticing my disgust.

"I can't." I said and walked out of the apartment. Callie followed.

"Maybe you should stay home?" She suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said and pushed the elevator button.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said.

"I'm sure." I said and stepped on to the elevator. Callie stepped on with me. The doors slid closed. I leaned against the wall.

"Are you positive?" Callie pressed.

"Yes!" I practically shouted.

"Geez Kal. Chill." She said. I sighed.

"Cal, I think I'm pregnant." I said. Callie's mouth fell open at the same time the elevator doors opened. I led her off the elevator.

"With Mark's kid?" She asked. I nodded.

"I think so. It could be Alex's but it don't even know if I'm pregnant. I just think I am." I said.

"Are you going to take a test?" Callie asked as we climbed into her car.

"Yeah, right after I have the time to go buy one." I said annoyed. Callie turned on to the busy street.

"We could go get one now?" Callie suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But you get to explain to Derek why we're late." I agreed. Callie smiled and turned to go toward downtown. A red SUV slammed into my side and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger and my sister is kicking me off the computer. I promise the other chapters will be MUCH longer because I know I personally hate short chapters. But in order to get one up I kind of had to make it short. Sorry! ): Please review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's View

The red SUV slammed into Kallye's side and knocked her unconscious. My head went smashing into the window from the force. I guessed I probably had a concussion. Kallye was really banged up. I unbuckled and went to help her. Her head was heavily bleeding and her arm was bent awkwardly, I knew it was broken. Kallye's eyes shot open when I touched her arm. She gasped in pain and struggled to breathe.

"Ca. Ca. Ca. Cal. My ribs." she struggled to say. I lifted up her shirt so I could examine her ribs. Her sides were already bruising.

"Kallye don't breathe so heavily I think it punctured your lung. What else hurts?" I asked her.

"My head is pounding. Cal what if I am pregnant? What about the baby?" Kallye asked and started to hyperventilate.

"Kallye calm down." I said and suddenly noticed how much my left shoulder was hurting. Kallye doubled over in pain and passed out. I pulled out my phone and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Derek. It's Callie." I began.

"Torres I'm busy what do you need?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Kallye and I have been in a wreck." I told him.

"Oh my God. Where are you?" Derek asked any hints of annoyance vanished from his voice.

"The interstate going towards the space needle. Hurry please I think Kallye's lung collapsed." I said.

"Okay. Try and keep her breathing." Derek said and hung up. By the time the ambulance got there Kallye was barely hanging on. Teddy had rode in an ambulance so she could work on Kallye. Another paramedic took me in another ambulance.

"Teddy we think she's pregnant!" I yelled after Teddy as she climbed into Kallye's ambulance. Teddy nodded. My paramedic helped me into another ambulance and started to look me over.

"Anything in particular hurt?" He asked and had me follow a light with my eyes.

"Left shoulder." I said. The paramedic nodded.

"Do you have another tank top on underneath?" He asked.

"Yes." I said suddenly grateful that I had worn one today."

"Okay then, I'm going to cut your shirt off to get a better look at it." He told me. I nodded.

"Sam right?" I asked as he started to cut. He nodded.

"Yes, and you're Dr. Callie Torres." He said. He pulled my shirt off and looked over my shoulder.

"It's bad isn't it?" I asked. He nodded and held up a mirror to show me. My shoulder was discolored and swollen.

"Either a separation or a dislocation." He suggested.

"I think you're right. How's my head?" I asked.

"Concussion would be best case scenario." He said. "Your eyes didn't react to the light at all." He informed me. I sighed.

"This sucks." I breathed as we stopped moving. The doors opened and Avery took me to get a head CT and an x-ray of my shoulder.

"How's Kallye?" I asked as Avery stitched up a few cuts on my face while we were waiting for my scans. He was stitching up a particularly nasty one on the bridge of my nose at the moment.

"Her right lung collapsed and her brain is bleeding. Dr. Altman said it wasn't looking good. Her arm is fractured in three places as well." Avery said. I suddenly felt dizzy. Avery noticed. "Dr. Torres, are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. Avery shinned a light in my eyes. "Crap." he breathed and paged Derek. "Okay Callie just lay back slowly." Avery said.

"Dr. Avery, we have the CT and x-ray results." A nurse said and handed him my scans. Avery glanced at them.

"Crap. Your brain is hemorrhaging." Avery said. Derek grabbed my scans.

"We need to go now. I'm surprised she's still conscious." He ordered. Avery slapped up the sides of my bed and they pushed me quickly toward the elevator. We were almost to the OR when I passed out.

Avery's View

We lost her. Callie blacked. Derek started as soon as the anesthesiologist had her under.

"How bad is it?" I asked about thirty minutes later.

"Not as bad as I thought. In fact I got it. How's her shoulder?" Derek asked.

"It's separated." I said.

"Why don't you do the honors of fixing it?" Derek suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and got to work on Callie's shoulder. I took extra caution, I mean I was practically saving one of my bosses careers. Thirty minutes later I finished.

"Good job Dr. Avery, take her up to Neuro ICU I need to check on my sister." Derek ordered. I nodded and finished up then I took Callie to the ICU.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek's View

I busted into my sister's OR. Teddy was still working on Kallye's lung.

"How's it looking?" I asked.

"Touch and go. Her brain is fixed, but her lung is pretty damaged." Teddy replied. I nodded. Karev was staring at a fetal monitor.

"How far is she?" I asked.

"Three weeks. This stupid machine isn't picking anything up it's too early in the pregnancy." Alex replied in frustration. I nodded.

"I think I got it. Yes there we go. Now we wait and pray that she'll wake up." Teddy said and started to close. Alex helped her and then they brought her up to the Cardio ICU. Mark was beside himself with worry and once he found out there was a kid he went ballistic.

"She's pregnant?" He asked in disbelief and started to pace

"Three and a half weeks." Alex told him. Mark stopped pacing and stared at Kallye through the glass. She has so many tubes connected to her that she didn't even look like Kallye anymore.

"How's Dr. Torres?" Mark asked finally turning to face me.

"Still unresponsive." I reported.

"Two of our best surgeons down and on life-support, this is insane." Dr. Webber said. I nodded.

"Our best orthopedic surgeons. I hope we don't have any major traumas that need orthopedic surgery because the other residents are clueless ortho wise." Mark said. I nodded in agreement.

"We need more orthopedic residents." I stated. Mark and Richard nodded. My pager went off. I pulled it off my pants to check it. **911 Callie **flashed on the screen. I ran to Callie's room. When I got there Callie was seizing. Lexie gave her a shot of Lorazepam and she stooped seizing.

"Her brain is bleeding again." Lexie said and showed me the scans.

"Bring her up to the OR." I said. My world class orthopedic surgeon's life was on the line, we had to get to an OR now. It was a quick fix and I sent her back to the ICU in less than an hour.

Mark's View

Kallye didn't even look like Kallye with all of the tubes and wires. The machine was breathing for her. She was completely lifeless. I pulled Teddy aside.

"How long is she going to be like this?" I asked.

"We don't know. Her lung was really damaged. It could be weeks, days, even months. We just don't know." Teddy told me sadly.

"Is the baby going to be okay with her like this?" I asked. Teddy shrugged.

"It should be but it's so early in the pregnancy a fetal monitor isn't going to do much." Teddy said. I nodded. Lexie came by looking bothered.

"You okay Lex?" I asked and started following her.

"Fine." She lied and kept walking.

"Is it Callie?" I asked. Lexie nodded and stopped walking. She turned to face me.

"Yes." She croaked.

"What happened?" I asked. Lexie stuffed her hands into her lab coat pockets.

"Her brain started to bleed again." Lexie said.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Lexie nodded.

"Shepherd got it." She told me.

"Has Arizona been by to see her?" I asked. Lexie shook her head.

"No, but she knows about Callie. Karev told her." Lexie replied. I nodded. Lexie bit her lip. She looks so cute when she does that. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." I said. Lexie blushed. I leaned in and kissed her. My mind exploded and my instincts kicked in. I led her into an on-call room. Lexie was all I could think about.

Lexie's View

I cannot believe I just had sex with Mark, the man who had gotten Kallye Shepherd pregnant. What made me feel worse was Kallye was in the freaking ICU. I couldn't help feeling guilty but at the same time I was totally and completely in love. Mark smiled at me.

"You're amazing." He said and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. The door swung open and I screamed. Arizona Robbins stood in the doorway looking horrified and exhausted at the same time. I grabbed my scrub top and pulled it on. Mark pulled his boxers on.

"Dr. Sloan." Arizona said shortly.

"Shouldn't you be with Callie?" Mark asked.

"We are no longer romantically involved therefore I see no reason in sitting at her bedside." Arizona replied. "Shouldn't you be with Kallye?" She asked angrily.

"Kallye was just a fling!" Mark said.

"Just a fling? You got her pregnant!" Arizona yelled.

"It wasn't me! Three and a half weeks isn't me! It's Karev's kid!" Mark yelled. I stopped dead with one leg in my scrubs and the other hanging out.

"Alex got Kallye pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes." Mark said.

"Evil Spawn?" I clarified. Mark nodded.

"Still, she thinks it is yours." Arizona spat. Mark pulled his scrub top on and I finished pulling my scrub bottoms on. I quickly laced up my sneakers and slipped past Arizona out the door. On y way I ran smack into Alex Karev. He dropped his charts.

"Watch it little Grey." He warned.

"Alex, you do know it's yours right?" I asked. Alex picked up his charts.

"I am well aware." Alex replied.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Be there for her." He said simply.

"Are you going to tell her it's yours?" I asked.

"When she wakes up if she doesn't already know then I will tell her." Alex said and walked off. I rolled my eyes. Meredith ran by.

"Lex, do you not hear Kallye's monitors going nuts?" She asked as she ran by. I took off after her. Teddy came into the room behind us.

"Her lung collapsed again." Meredith informed us. Teddy, Meredith and I raced Kallye into surgery. She coded twice but we managed to save her.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie's View

I opened my eyes to a world of pain. The worst thing was the tube in my throat. Lexie ran in when she noticed me awake.

"Callie, don't fit the intubation." She warned. Teddy came in.

"Okay Callie, ready to get this tube out?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay. Ready, one, two, three." Teddy said and pulled the tube out. I coughed a few times.

"Where is Kallye?" I asked.

"She's still in a coma. Her body isn't even functioning much with out the ventilator." Teddy said.

"How long have I been in a coma?" I asked.

"Nine days." Lexie told me. Teddy left.

"So Kallye's four and a half weeks pregnant now." I concluded. Lexie nodded. "Is she expected to make it?" I asked.

"We don't know. Teddy said it could be weeks or even months. Her lung has collapsed on us twice already." Lexie explained.

"How's her arm?" I asked.

"Dr. Avery lined everything up and casted it." She said. I nodded.

"How's the embryo?" I asked.

"It's Alex's." Lexie blurted.

"Oh my God." I breathed. "Karev got Derek's little sister pregnant?" I asked. Lexie nodded. My head had started to pound.

"Callie are you okay?" Lexie asked.

"Just a headache." I said.

"I'll go get you some Morphine." Lexie said. I nodded.

"Thanks, by the way, has Arizona been by to see me?" I asked. Lexie shook her head. I nodded shortly. Lexie smiled and left my room. I sighed and ran my hand along the bridge of y nose. I felt at least five stitches going across the bridge of my nose. Derek came in.

"Hey Callie. Lexie said you were awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Besides the headache I'm good." I said. Derek smiled.

"Well I'll have Dr. Grey get you some Morphine. Your CT we ran yesterday looks clean so once the headaches go away we can let you go or at least out of the ICU." Derek said and flashed me a killer smile. I nodded and he walked out. Lexie came in a few minutes later and give me some Morphine. Mark came in as Lexie was leaving. He checked her out before coming into my room. He had brought me some food from Arby's.

"You little sneak." I said and began to eat the curly fries he had brought me. Mark shrugged and bit into his sandwich.

"She's hot." He said sheepishly. I threw a fry at him and he caught it in his mouth. "You have awful aim." Mark teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Mark I cant use my good arm. Avery's still got me in this ridiculous sling." I complained. Mark grinned. I ate another fry. About twenty minutes and an entire sandwich and medium fry later, I felt nauseas. Mark was filling out charts and keeping me company. He looked up at me.

"Cal. You okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Mark I think I'm going to throw up." I said. Mark nodded and grabbed a bed pan from the closet. He handed it to me.

"I'm going to go get Lexie." He said. I nodded and tried my best not to throw up. Lexie and Mark came in a few minutes later. Lexie checked my temperature.

"You're running a fever." Lexie told me. "It's probably something you picked up while you were here." She said. "We'll put you on some antibiotic fluids and you should start to feel better." Lexie explained. I nodded.

"I know the drill little Grey." I managed. Lexie smiled. I groaned and threw up.

"If you want I can give you some Finagrin." Lexie offered.

"That would be fantastic." I said. Lexie nodded. Mark smiled. I threw up again and Mark stroked my hair.

"It's okay Cal. Just let it come." Mark told me.

"Just let it come?" I said glaring up at him.

"What? It was better then let it all out." He defended. I smiled.

"I love you." I said before I could stop myself. Morphine makes you say things you think but you don't want to say. Mark leaned into kiss me but before he could I turned and vomited into the bedpan. Mark went back to stroking my hair. Lexie came in as I was throwing up. Lexie handed me a dissolvable Finagrin which I gladly took it. I fell asleep ten minutes later and woke up twelve hours later. I still felt sick and my headache was back. Lexie came in.

"Hey Dr. Torres. How are you feeling?" She asked and checked my temperature.

"No change." I said.

"Well your fever has gone up. How's your headache?" She asked.

"Ever present." I told her and fought the urge to throw up. Lexie nodded and injected Morphine into my IV. "How's Kallye?" I asked.

"She still hasn't woken up." Lexie replied sadly.

"How's her brain activity?" I asked. Lexie handed me a Finagrin.

"Minimal but there." She said. "You should get some rest." Lexie said and slipped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days later

Kallye was five weeks now, and she still hadn't woken up. Teddy kept assuring us that she just needed more time to heal. Derek had moved me out of the ICU yesterday, but Lexie was still on my case. Mark and I had made out twice already. Mark came into my room with a bag from Wendy's this time.

"Hey beautiful." He said and kissed me. I smiled.

"Mark." I moaned as he moved his hand up my shirt. Someone knocked on the door frame and Mark pulled away. He smoothed out his scrubs. Arizona was standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Arizona asked.

"Actually yes." I said. Stupid Morphine.

"Oh, I am sorry Calliope." She said sarcastically.

"Arizona you left me and I am in love with Mark." I said. Oh my God I really hate Morphine now. Arizona rolled her eyes and walked out. Mark grinned.

"That was hot." Mark told me and handed me a burger and some fries.

Kallye's View (1 week later, Callie's been discharged)

I woke up in extreme pain. There was a tube shoved down my throat and about ten other machines attached to me. Meredith walked in and stopped dead when she saw me awake.

"Hey Kal. Let me go see about getting that tube removed okay?" Meredith said and paged Teddy. I wanted to answer her but I knew I couldn't with the tube in my throat. Teddy came in.

"Hey Dr. Shepherd." She said and glanced over my chart. "Ready to get that tube out?" She asked. I nodded. "Dr. Grey if you will." Teddy told Meredith. Meredith nodded.

"One, two, three." Meredith said and pulled the tube out. I couldn't breathe well so Meredith set up and oxygen tube.

"How do you feel?" Teddy asked.

"My entire body hurts." I said hoarsely.

"Grey, get her some Morphine." Teddy ordered. Meredith ran out. Teddy looked over my sides. "Your ribs look better." She observed.

"Really? Cause they hurt a lot." I joked. Teddy smiled.

"Besides pain do you feel okay?" Teddy asked.

"I feel weak and drained." I said. Teddy nodded.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Teddy asked. I strained to remember.

"No, the last thing I remember I was arguing with Callie about sleeping with Alex." I said. That was the last thing I remembered. Teddy nodded. Derek came in and I smiled.

"Hey Kal. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Exhausted and hurting." I said.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Last thing I remember I had just had sex with Alex and Callie was yelling at me for it. Wow, I can't believe I told you both that." I said.

"Kal, you and Callie were in a wreck about three weeks ago, and you're six weeks pregnant." Derek told me.

"It's Alex's isn't it?" I asked. Derek nodded slowly. "Oh my God." I said and raised my casted arm to my forehead. "Oh my God." I said freaking out just a little bit.

"Kallye calm down." Derek said. My side rippled with pain. "Kallye." Derek repeated. I leaned forward and half threw up half coughed up blood. "Oh my God Kallye." He said. Teddy and Meredith hold a bed pan for me while Teddy checked me out.

"The stitches in her lung ripped and blood is filling her lungs. We need to get to an OR now." Teddy said. I was getting dizzy and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie's View

I walked by Kallye's room to go see her and found it empty. There were splatters of blood on the floor near where her bed should have been. Derek walked by looking anxious and worried. I ran to catch up with him.

"Torres, I can't clear you for surgery yet." He said annoyed.

"No chief it's about Kallye. Where is she?" I asked.

"Teddy took her into surgery. The stitches in her lung tore." Derek said and stuffed his hands into his lab coat pockets. All I had been doing all day was fill out charts, and I was on my way to sit with Kallye only to find out that my best friend had been whisked into an emergency surgery. I sighed and shifted my sling as Derek walked off. Avery stopped walking by when he noticed me.

"Dr. Torres, if you want I have time to run an x-ray. Maybe we could see about getting rid of that sling." He offered. I nodded.

"That would be great." I said. Avery grinned and led me to an x-ray room. Avery ran an x-ray of my shoulder. Then he helped me pull my scrub top carefully back on. His breath was warm on my skin. Our eyes met and he flashed me that perfect Avery smile. We both leaned in to kiss, our lips met and his instincts took over. He was careful not to hut my shoulder. I pulled away and bit my lip. I was in a relationship with Mark and Avery was just the hot resident there was absolutely nothing between us right?

"Right, I should go get the results." Avery said awkwardly and left the room. He came back thirty minutes later.

"How does it look Dr. Avery?" I asked. Avery slapped the x-rays up on the board.

"It looks good. You can go without the sling." Avery said. I nodded.

"Thanks you Dr. Avery." I said. Avery smiled and nodded. I got off down the exam table. Avery stopped me and started to make out with me. "Jackson." I moaned as he pulled my scrub top off. I'm not proud of what happened next. Mark met me for lunch an hour later. He smiled.

"Hey Torres. How's your day?" Mark asked.

"Good, have you heard anything about Kallye?" I asked.

"Not yet." Mark said. I rolled my eyes. Meredith walked into the lunch room looking exhausted. She sat down next to me.

"How's Kallye?" I asked.

"She's in a coma again." Meredith sighed.

Next day

I walked into Kallye's room and found her wide awake.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Exhausted and sore." Kallye said. I nodded.

"That's understandable." I agreed. Kallye grinned. Alex came in and I stood up. "I'll leave you two alone." I said. Kallye shot me a look like I hate you for this. I shrugged and walked out to give them some time.

Alex's View

I sat down across from Kallye's bed.

"Kal, I need to talk to you." I began.

"About the baby." Kallye said. I nodded.

"I don't want a kid." I told her.

"Well, you don't have to be apart of its life then." She said. The way she said it was like someone had shot me in the chest.

"I didn't mean it so harshly." I said.

"Too late, just leave Alex. You get what you wanted, you don't have to be apart of its life. In fact I don't want you to be a part of its life." She snapped. I sighed and left the room. I rounded the corner and came upon Mark making out with Little Grey. Mark broke away and came after me.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"I told her I didn't want a kid and she threw me out." I told him. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and Mark was holding his hand. My nose had to be broken. I got up and whipped my nose. It was bleeding heavily. I glared and punched him in the cheek. He punched me in the mouth. I decked him in the eye. He pulled back to swing again but Callie slid in between us. Mark ended up hitting Callie's arm instead. Callie fell backward and hit the floor. I heard a sickening crack and Callie cried out it pain. In seconds Meredith, Miranda, and Jackson were at her side.

"Callie?" Meredith asked. Jackson scooped her up and carried her over to a gurney that was pushed up against the wall. He sat her gently down and then he left. Callie remained curled up in a ball holding her blocking arm out awkwardly.

"Callie what hurts?" Bailey asked as Meredith began to look over my nose.

"My arm." Callie whispered. Bailey shifted her arm. Callie tensed and whimpered quietly.

"Callie, I think it's broken." Bailey told her.

"Your nose is broken Alex." Meredith said and re aligned it. I yelped.

"Ouch. Mer warn a guy!" I moaned.

"Karev shut up. You and Mark's immature fight just took Dr. Torres out of the OR for even longer now." Bailey snapped and carefully moved Callie's arm. Callie had tears slowly flowing out of her eyes. "Dr. Grey please go get Callie some Morphine." Bailey told Meredith. Meredith threw a tissue at me and went to go get Callie some Morphine. "Shh, Callie I know it hurts." Bailey soothed and stroked Callie's hair with one hand while she stabilized her arm with the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Callie's View

Remind me never to get in Mark's way when he's fighting. Bailey was trying to be gentle but every little touch hurt. Bailey propped my arm up on a bunch of pillows and gave me a shot of Morphine.

"Cal, Meredith's going to take you up to x-ray okay?" Bailey asked. I nodded.

"I'm not five Miranda." I joked. Bailey smiled. Meredith was really careful when she took my x-rays but it still hurt so bad. Meredith gave me an actual hospital room and told me to try and sleep while we waited for the x-ray results. After Meredith left Mark knocked on the door frame.

"Cal. I'm so sorry." Mark said.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Alex told Kallye he didn't want a kid. I got angry." Mark said shamefully.

"You got mad because you love her." I said. Mark sighed.

"Cal." He began.

"It's okay Mark. Go be her knight in shinning armor." I said. Mark sighed.

"Callie." He said and came over to my bed.

"Mark. Go. I know you love her." I said. Mark kissed me tenderly.

"I love you no one else." Mark said. Then he smiled and left my room. I sighed and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to find me. I woke up to Meredith shaking gently.

"Callie." She said quietly. I opened my eyes.

"Hey." I grinned. Yep, the Morphine was definitely working.

"So Mark's initial punch fractured your forearm and your fall broke it all the way through and shifted it pretty badly. So I'm going to go in and align it." She explained. I nodded.

"Okay. Right now?" I asked. Meredith nodded.

"Dr. Owen will bring you up." She said. Dr. Owen was a second year intern. In fact in a week he would be a resident. He smiled and began to prep me after Meredith had left.

"I've always admired your work." Dr. Owen began.

"Thanks. You show a lot of promise." I told him.

"Your assistant, Kallye Shepherd, she's very talented. Alex is a jerk for leaving her." He said. I smiled. Dr. Owen was so crushing on her. After surgery I woke up to a world of pain. Bailey came in to check on me.

"Hey Callie, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"It hurts so bad." I told her. Bailey nodded.

"I bought you some Morphine." She said and pushed some into my IV.

Two weeks later

I walked into Kallye's room. She was watching TV and looked bored.

"Hey Kal." I said. Kallye smiled at me.

"Hey Cal." She said. I sat down next to her bed.

"Cast bump." I said. We bumped our casts together.

"Speaking of which. Can we take mine off?" She asked.

"We can try." I said. Kallye smiled.

"That works." She said. I ended up just giving her a new one. The bones were steal healing. Teddy came in.

"Morning Dr. Shepherd." She said and looked over Kallye's chart. "Alright, ready to go home?" Teddy asked. Kallye's face lit up.

"Heck yeah." She said. Teddy smiled.

"Sign here and then I'll have Dr. Owen discharge you." Teddy said and handed Kallye some discharge papers. Kallye eagerly signed and handed the papers back to Teddy. Teddy smiled and left. I followed her out of the room.

Kallye's view

Callie walked out with Teddy. Dr. Owen came in. I smiled at him. He grinned.

"So, how do you like being a resident Trey?" I asked. He blushed when I called him Trey.

"It's a lot better than being an Intern." He said. "Alex is a jerk." He blurted and unhooked my IV. I looked up at him and our eyes met. Our lips met and next thing I knew we were making out. I pulled away.

"Dinner tonight?" I asked. Trey nodded and finished unhooking my IV.

"I'll um wheel you out now." He said and he helped me into a wheelchair. Once we were outside he started making out with me.

Next morning

Callie woke me up.

"Morning sleepy." She said. I groaned and sat up.

"Ugh, morning sickness." I said. Callie handed me a bucket.

"I'm prepared." She said. I grinned.

"Thanks Cal." I said.

"So, I have the day off so we can hang out." She said. I threw up.

"Great." I said.

"How was dinner with Trey?" She asked.

"Good. He's a great kisser." I said. Callie laughed and gave me a cast bump.

"Well that's a bonus." Callie said.

"How's Mark's hand?" I asked.

"He got out of the cast but he's still got a brace." Callie said. "I think he loves you." She said sadly.

"Callie, I know Mark. He loves you more." I said. "And in any case, I'm after Dr. Owen." I said. Callie smiled.

"Good." She said.

"Yeah, if he'll even take a pregnant slut." I said.

"I know Dr. Owen and he will." Callie said. I smiled.

"Thanks Cal. You're the best roomie ever. You'll make a kick butt aunt." I said. Callie grinned.

"That kid will have the best aunt ever." Callie declared. I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Six weeks later

Tragedy. When you hear the word tragedy most think of death, some say trauma is the same as tragedy. I beg to differ. I have experienced both, but nothing is like traumatic tragedy.

Callie met me in the lobby. I had gotten my cast off but Callie still had hers.

"Hey, your first solo tendon repair surgery. Are you excited?" Callie asked and pushed the elevator button for the Pediatrics floor.

"Yeah, why are we going to Peds?" I asked. Callie handed me a chart.

"Because your patient is Oliver Cole, ten years old with a torn ACL." Callie said as the doors slid closed. My hand went instinctively to my 14 week pregnant belly. Callie glanced at me worriedly and stepped off the elevator. I followed her off. My stomach should not be hurting. I barely had a bump but the OB assured me the baby's size was normal. My scrubs were baggy so you couldn't even tell I was pregnant.

"A kid?" I clarified. Callie nodded.

"Kallye are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I assured her. Callie nodded suspiciously.

"Okay then let's go talk to the patient." Callie said. I nodded and followed her to Oliver's room. His knee was propped up on a pillow being iced. Callie explained the surgery to the boy and his mom but I was distracted by the pain. I kept my eyes fixed on his knee. Afterwards I followed Callie out to the Nurse's Station. Alex walked by and I glared at him.

"I hate him." I said.

"Kallye, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"My stomach just hurts. It's nothing." I assured her. Arizona walked by and Callie grabbed her by her lab coat sleeve.

"Callie, what do you want?" Arizona asked.

"She's freaking out because I'm having stomach pains. It's nothing." I said annoyed.

"Well I'm not an OB but I don't think stomach pain is good. You're still at risk for a miscarriage." Arizona warned. My pager went off at the same time that Arizona and Callie's pagers went off. The phone at the nurse's station went of.

"Code Gray?" I whispered. Callie glanced at my stomach.

"Dr. Robbins, we're on lockdown. There's a shooter in the hospital." The nurse said uneasily.

"Move everyone into the playroom." She ordered calmly. After we moved everyone into the playroom, Callie, Arizona, and I were standing around the nurse's station. I slid down to the floor and leaned against the station. Callie knelt down next to me.

"Kal, are you sure you're okay?" Callie asked.

"Stress, stress isn't good for me." I said. Arizona knelt down next to me as well.

"You need to lay down." She urged.

"I'm fine." I said. Arizona helped me up.

"Abigail will you let her have your chair?" Arizona asked the nurse seated behind the desk.

"Of course." She said and stood up. I rolled my eyes and sat down. A nurse wheeled out a little girl. Arizona looked over the ultra sound. Callie and I knelt down by the little girl to keep her calm. When Callie stood suddenly I looked up. There in the doorway was Mr. Clark and he had a gun in his hand. Mr. Clark was the shooter. I stood up as well. He pointed the gun at me.

"You." He croaked. "You and Dr. Grey pulled the plug on my wife." He said.

"Mr. Clark please, there are only children on this floor." Callie said calmly. He shook his head.

"She killed my wife." He said. His knuckles were white from gripping the gun. I just stood there petrified.

"Mr. Clark." Callie repeated. I heard a bang and felt the air leave my body. I fell eyes wide to the ground. Then after a few seconds of nothingness I felt unbelievable pain. Callie knelt down next to me.

Callie's View

Kallye was laying in a slowly growing puddle of blood writhing in pain. I checked out the wound. It had shattered her rib cage and lodged itself into her lung. Arizona knelt down next to me.

"This is not good for her or the baby." Arizona said.

"She needs surgery now." I said.

"Then that's what we'll do, we'll bring her to the isolation room so it's somewhat sanitary and do the surgery with what we have." Arizona decided.

"We don't have any anesthesia." Abigail told Arizona.

"We'll just have to load her with Morphine then. Abigail call 911 and tell them someone on the Peds floor needs immediate care." Arizona ordered.

"Tess, we're going to need lots of A positive blood." I told Arizona's intern for the day. Tess swallowed.

"Yes Dr. Torres." She said and bravely walked out of the Peds wing to go find some blood. Kallye had lost a lot of blood. Her scrubs were soaked with blood over the wound to such an extent that you almost couldn't tell they were blue to begin with. Her face was sheet white. I applied pressure to the wound and Kallye cried out with what little strength she had left.

"Kallye try to stay calm." I said.

"It hurts Callie. What about my baby?" Kallye struggled to ask.

"I know it hurts. we're going to get it out and your baby is going to be okay. Arizona we need to get going." I said.

"I know, the room is ready to go. We found some anesthesia." Arizona replied and helped me lift Kallye onto a gurney. Tess returned with a ton of blood and set up a transfusion. Kallye's eyes closed and her monitors went nuts.

"She can't breathe." Abigail announced.

"Do we have something to intabate with?" Arizona asked. Tess handed her the stuff. Twenty minutes later Arizona pulled the bullet out. She stitched up her lung and I started working on her ribs. Arizona's phone rang.

"No we're in the middle of a surgery. They cannot come into this room while Dr. Shepherd is open on the table. Wait, what?" Arizona asked. I continued to work while I listened. "Chief's been shot and Yang is repairing his heart? Owen and Alex have also been shot?" She asked. "And two Mercy Wester's are dead?" Arizona clarified. Kallye's eye started to open and Tess quickly pushed some more anesthesia into her IV. Arizona hung the phone up.

"Dr. Robbins?" Abigail asked.

"Swat team one is on the floor evacuating the kids. Dr. Torres how much longer do you have?" Arizona asked.

"An hour max." I said not bothering to look up from my work. I closed up forty minutes later.

"They told us to go ahead when we were done, that they would turn the elevators on for us." Arizona said. I nodded. "She needs to go the ICU as soon as we get to Seattle Pres." Arizona said. We got her out outside and into an ambulance. Arizona went with the little girl and I went with Kallye. This pregnancy had taken a lot out of her. She had been on life support twice and she wasn't even twenty weeks. When we got to Seattle Pres they gave me privileges and a fresh pair of scrubs. Mark brought Lexie by to see Alex. Trey came by to see Kallye. I ended up in an on call room with Mark. After the sex he laid there and held me.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and took a deep breath. My pager went off.

"It's Kallye, I have to take this." I said and pulled the scrubs back on. I walked down to Kallye's room. A nurse had washed and folded my navy blue scrubs on a chair with Kallye's chart sitting on the top of the pile. Kallye was still intibated and unconscious. Addison was there with Amelia Shepherd. Amelia looked distraught. Addison nodded to me.

"Hey." I began.

"Hey, how have you been?" Addison asked gesturing to my cast.

"Oh, not so good." I told her. "Kallye and I were in a wreck eleven weeks ago. She was unconscious and critical for five weeks. Then this happened. Her lung had just healed and it happened again. She's really weak." I said.

"Can we transport her back to Seattle Grace Mercy West? So I don't have to go back and forth?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure we can make that happen." I said. My arm was throbbing, I had probably shifted it while I was working on Kallye. Trey came in with some flowers. "Oh, I'll come back." He said and started to leave.

"Dr. Owen, we're moving her back to Seattle Grace Mercy West, and I'll need your help with something when we get there." I told him. Trey nodded and left. "Addison can I speak to you alone?" I asked. Addison nodded and followed me to the hallway.

"Are you okay Callie?" Addison asked.

"You do know Kallye is fourteen weeks pregnant right?" I asked. Addison shook her head.

"No I didn't know that. Has the baby been checked out?" Addison asked.

"Not since last week." I told her.

"And she's been in two high stress incidents. Do you know if she's had any pain?" Addison asked.

"She'd been having stomach pains all day." I said. Addison nodded.

"When we get back to Seattle Grace I'll ask Richard for privileges and then I'll check her out." Addison told me. I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Too all the Addek lovers, fear not Addison's here now! (:**

Addison's View

Seattle Grace Mercy West seemed so broken, but everyone kept right on working. What else was there really to do though? I ran an ultrasound on an unconscious Kallye. Everything looked surprisingly good. Callie came in with a new cast on her arm looking absolutely miserable and in pain.

"How does everything look?" Callie asked.

"Good. The baby looks healthy. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Dr. Owen had to rest my arm." Callie said and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"You look exhausted." I said and sat down in a chair next to her.

"I'm fine, I cant sleep anyway. I have to monitor Kallye." Callie told me.

"Why don't you let me watch her tonight?" I offered. Callie was clearly stressed. Mark came in.

"Cal, you look exhausted. Come on let's go home." He said and lifted her up. I nodded to him and he smiled and carried her out the door. Amelia was with Derek right now, so it was just me and an unconscious Kallye. Richard has assigned me to be her OB for the rest of the pregnancy which meant I'd be in Seattle for a while. What made things worse was I was pregnant, and too scared to tell anyone. It was Pete's and he already had Lucas to deal with. I was only six weeks so I'd probably get away with no one noticing until Kallye was twenty two weeks. Derek would probably figure it out as soon as he laid eyes on me. He always had a way of knowing what was up. That's what I missed most about him. I turned the TV on in the hope of curing my boredom. I found myself watching the home and garden network because there was nothing else even remotely good on. Amelia came in a show and a half later.

"Hey." She began. "Can you go sit in Derek's room for a while?" She asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Amelia." I began. She looked up from her blackberry. "Try to get some sleep." I said. Amelia sighed and nodded. I ran into Miranda on my way to Derek's room.

"Addison Montgomery, it has been way too long." She said. I smiled.

"Miranda Bailey." I said and gave her a hug.

"You know I don't do hugs." She said and straightened her lab coat. I grinned.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Amelia and I are people swapping." I told her. Miranda nodded.

"Well, I am taking Tuck to visit my parents, so I will see you next week." She said. I nodded and we both went our separate ways. Derek looked so peaceful, you know minus the wires. They didn't have him intibated which was a good thing. I sat down in a chair and placed my hand on my stomach. Who needed Pete? I certainly didn't, I had my baby and that was all I needed. Derek's eyes slowly opened.

"Addie?" He asked hoarsely.

"Hey Derek." I said.

"I am… am I dreaming?" He asked.

"No Derek. It's really me." I said. Derek smiled.

"I missed you Addie." He said. "You're going to stay in Seattle right?" He asked.

"Until Kallye gives birth." I said. Derek nodded.

"Good. You should stay forever." He told me.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't stand to be around you. I love you too much." I said.

"But Addie I love you too." He said.

"No, you don't. You've just been through a trauma, you just think that you love me." I said.

"I never stopped loving you. Almost dying showed me how stupid I was for letting you go. I don't want Meredith, I want you Addison. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that." He said.

"Derek I'm pregnant." I said.

"Who's kid?" He asked.

"Pete Wilder but I ended it and he already has a kid and he wants to marry the mother of this other kid. I can't tell him that it's his." I said. Derek nodded and took my hand.

"It will be ours then." He said.

"Derek. What about Meredith?" I reminded him.

"Page her Addison, I have to end things." Derek said.

"Derek." I began.

"No Addie. I want to be with you." He told me.


	11. Chapter 11

Addison's View

I finished emptying the contents of my stomach and flushed the toilet. I stepped out of the stall and washed my face. I had always wanted a kid but this was killing me. I couldn't keep anything at all down today and my stomach was killing me. I felt my forehead and was shocked to find that I was burning up. Callie came in.

"Addie are you okay?" Callie asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied. Callie felt my forehead.

"Addison, you're burning up. Come on let me check you out." Callie insisted.

"I'm fine. It's probably just the stomach virus." I said. Even though my stomach was killing me.

"You are lying. Addie what hurts?" Callie asked.

"My stomach." I said.

"Addison, it could be your Appendix. Let me run some tests." Callie insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"You wont leave me alone until I cave will you?" I asked. Callie shook her head.

"Nope." She replied. I sighed. The worst pain I had felt all day hit and I barley had time to get to the toilet before I threw up. Callie dragged me to an exam room. Then she sent my test samples with April to the lab. After a whiled Callie came back into my room.

"Addison you need and appendectomy." She said. "I can give you some Morphine, but your surgery wont be for another two hours. Meredith Grey will perform your surgery." She explained.

"Callie, she'll kill me and then say it was an accident." I said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Webber will be supervising, he wont let his Addison die." Callie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell Derek." I said.

"Okay, I will and I'll get you some Morphine." Callie said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. Callie smiled and left. Mark came in.

"Hey Addie. You've been here two days and I wasn't aware until now?" Mark asked.

"Hey Mark." I said.

"You still look hot Red." He said grinning.

"Mark, I'm pregnant and I have Appendicitis. I don't feel very hot." I said and grimaced as another wave of pain hit. Mark stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry that I screwed everything up with you and Derek. I'm glad you guys are getting another chance." Mark said. I nodded.

"Me too." I said.

"So this shooting made me realize how much I love Callie. So I have decided that I'm going to ask her to marry me." Mark said. I smiled.

"Mark, that's fantastic!" I said. Callie came in with Meredith.

"What's fantastic?" Callie asked. Meredith helped me into a wheelchair. Mark and Callie followed us to my new room. Meredith set up an IV of fluids and Morphine. Then she left. Mark and Callie stayed to talk to me. They sat on the couch and held hands.

"So have you thought of any names?" Callie asked.

"No." I admitted.

"Any ideas?" Callie asked.

"Maybe Carson or Courtney?" I suggested. Callie nodded.

"Courtney is a cute name." Callie said thoughtfully. I nodded.

"Very." Mark agreed. I smiled.

"Mark, you're weird." I said.

"What? I can't like a name?" He asked defensively.

"Alright then Mark, help me with the middle name." I said.

"What about Danielle?" He asked.

"Courtney Danielle Montgomery, I love it." I said. Mark grinned.

"Told you I was good." Mark said. Callie kissed him.

"I already knew that." She told him. I smiled. I was glad Mark and Callie were together. They were perfect.

"So Carson, yes or no?" I asked.

"mm. I don't really care for it, but it's your kid." Callie said.

"What would you name it?" I asked.

"Teylon Andrew." Callie said. I smiled.

"That's cute." I said.

"I like it too." Mark told her. Callie smiled.

"Okay, that's going to be your kids name if you ever have a boy." I said. "What about Trenton Alexander?" I asked.

"That's a good one." Callie agreed.

"Your kid is going to be a Shepherd." Mark said..

"Wow, you're right." I mused. Callie's pager went off.

"I have to run, some kid fell off a roof." She said and kissed Mark on the cheek. Then she slipped out the door.

"So how are you going to do it?" I asked Mark.

"I brought bags of rose petals and I'm going to have a trail of them leading out to the balcony. I'm going to have a table set up with a romantic dinner and I'm renting a tux." Mark said. I smiled.

"Mark, you really are a hopeless romantic." I said.

"I am in love with her Addie, I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I want to have a little boy named Teylon Andrew Sloan-Torres, and grow old with her." Mark said. I smiled.

"McSteamy finally settled down." I mused.

"Red finally got her kid and Derek." He smirked.

"Yeah, red also got Appendicitis." I said annoyed. One of Meredith's interns came in.

"Dr. Montgomery, it's time for your surgery." She said. Mark smiled.

"See you on the other side red." He said and slipped out of the room. The intern took me up to the OR. Richard smiled at me.

"Alright Addison you know how this works. Count backwards from ten." He said. I nodded and the anesthesiologist put the mask on.

"Ten, nine, eigh-t, se-ve-n, si-x." I managed before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and my side burned with pain. Mark and Callie were talking quietly and holding hands. Callie looked up.

"Addison look!" She exclaimed and showed me her hand. She had the most beautiful engagement ring on her finger. I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said. Callie beamed. Mark's pager went off.

"I have to go, someone lost a fight with an unhappy dog." Mark said and left the room.

"Last night was amazing." Callie said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"The surgery took a while, there were some complications." Callie said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"We waited to long to take it out and it ruptured as Meredith was taking it out." Callie explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, you lost a lot of blood." Callie said.

"Is the?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"It's okay." Callie assured me. I nodded.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked.

"The sex was amazing." Callie said. I laughed.

"Engagement sex is always amazing." I agreed.

"Yes." Callie agreed.

"How are Kallye and Derek?" I asked.

"Kallye's doing good. Derek is too. They're both just really weak right now." Callie answered.

"That's expected. Who is Kallye's OB while I am out?" I asked.

"Lexie has been doing it." Callie told me. I nodded.

"Lexie seemed to be good." I said. Callie nodded.

"She is more Neuro though." Callie said.

"I noticed that." I commented and sighed.

"I'll let you get some rest." Callie said and stood up. I nodded my thanks and Callie walked out of the room.

Kallye's View

Amelia's eyes started to open. She'd been in Derek's room since I had woken up so we hadn't talked a lot. She sat up straighter in her chair.

"Hey little sis." Amelia said.

"Hey how is Derek?" I asked.

"Good, he's exhausted but good." Amelia informed me. I nodded.

"Me too." I sighed.

"So, I'm flying back tomorrow." Amelia told me. I nodded.

"Okay." I said simply.

"I have to tell you something." Amelia said.

"Okay?" I asked suspiciously.

"There's this guy back in LA. He's a therapist and I like him and I think he likes me. Anyway well we had sex and I, I'm pregnant and I'm afraid to tell him. I don't know what to do." Amelia explained.

"How many weeks are you?" I asked.

"Four." Amelia said.

"And you choose to ask me this now? I'm in a hospital and you're asking me for relationship advice? You want my advice? Tell him, and then deal with the consequences." I said.

"I'm sorry I just had to tell someone and I guess you're right. Just rip the band-aid off." Amelia agreed. Callie knocked on the door frame.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded. Callie came in and sat down in the chair across from Amelia. "Kallye, Mark proposed last night." Callie told me excitedly and showed me the ring. It was gorgeous.

"Callie that is amazing!" I said. Callie beamed.

"He was so sweet." Callie said dreamily.

"Tell me everything about how he did it." I pleaded. Callie grinned.

"Okay, so I get home and there is this trail of rose petals leading to the balcony. Mark had set up a candle lit dinner. He was kneeling in a bed of rose petals wearing a tux." Callie said.

"That is so sweet!" I said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Kal, I'm going to get some coffee." She said. I nodded and Amelia left.

"How's Alex?" I asked.

"He got discharged and hour ago." Callie informed me. I nodded. "Oh my God this cast is driving me insane." She said.

"Bring me the thing and I'll give you another one." I told her.


	13. Chapter 13

Callie came in a few minutes later. She had me the cast stuff and started to cut her old one off. After I pulled it off I examined her arm.

"It looks irritated." Callie commented.

"I think you had a reaction to the cast padding." I told her and examined the red spot closely.

"Good thing I grabbed the water proof stuff this time." Callie said. I nodded and rubbed some cream to help the infection onto it. Callie yelped.

"Careful. Don't press down so hard." She pleaded.

"Sorry." I said and started to cast it. Before I put the color on I stopped. "Is that too tight?" I asked. Callie shook her head.

"No." She replied. I opened the package containing the color.

"Dark blue? Trying to disguise your cast in your scrubs?" I asked and started to carefully wrap the cast with color. Callie laughed.

"Yes actually." Callie replied. I finished wrapping the cast.

"Better?" I asked once I was done. Callie nodded.

"Gracias." She replied. Teddy came in with Cristina at her side.

"Morning Dr. Shepherd. How are we feeling today?" She asked and looked over my chart.

"Good." I told her.

"Well your vitals look great so we're going to take you off oxygen and if you continue to do good we can discharge you tonight." Teddy explained. Cristina removed my oxygen tube and left the room. Teddy stayed behind.

"How's Derek?" I asked.

"He's taking a while to heal but he's going to be fine." Teddy assured me.

"Can I go see him?" I asked. Teddy smiled.

"Of course. Callie can take you over there." Teddy said. Callie nodded.

"I'll go get a chair." Callie said and left the room.

"Do you think she's really happy with Mark?" Teddy asked.

"Yes. I really do." I told her honestly.

"Arizona calls me crying almost every night. She claims Callie was her soul mate." Teddy said.

"Everyone has another soul mate." I said.

"I told her that."

"Callie and Mark were always meant to be together. He's always been there for her." I said. Teddy nodded.

"I see that now." She agreed. Callie came in.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and carefully swung my legs out of bed. I stood up unsteadily. Callie helped me into the wheelchair. She pushed me down to the Cardio ICU. Derek was on his laptop on Skype with someone. He looked up from his laptop when he heard us.

"I have to go. Kallye just came in." Derek told the person. Muffled talking replied. "Okay Addie I'll tell her." Derek told the voice and shut his laptop. "Hey little sis, no more oxygen?" He asked.

"Yep, hopefully I'm going home today." I told him.

"Good, how is the baby?" Derek asked.

"Good, Lexie said it looked good." I told him.

"Addison is impressed with how well it is doing." He told me.

"How's Addison?" I asked.

"Good, she's sore but good."

Two weeks later

My first day back at work, I'd even been cleared by the psyche therapist. Addison was at work again as well. You could see her bump when she wore her scrubs. She came over to me while I was filling out charts.

"Wow you are really showing now." She commented.

"Oh my God I know." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Ready for your appointment?" She asked. I nodded and put the charts back.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. Addison led me to an empty exam room on the Maternity floor. I laid down on the exam table and pulled my scrub top over my bump. She started the ultrasound. She was silent for a while.

"Addison is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, he's just turned funny that's all." She said.

"He?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mhm, any ideas on names?" Addison asked while she checked my blood pressure.

"Not really. I do like Bronner Alexander though, even if Alex is a jerk, he's still the father." I said. Addison nodded.

"Your blood pressure is really high. Any other names?" She asked.

"I like Kyson Timothy and Anthony Michael." I told her. Addison nodded.

"I like Anthony Alexander." She suggested.

"Then his initials would be AAS."

"Yeah, that's true." Addison agreed. "Okay, so everything looks good except your blood pressure. It's really high which puts you at risk for pre eclampsia. Have you had any swelling?" Addison asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I told her. Addison nodded.

"Good then we'll just have to watch it carefully." Addison said. Suddenly Addison's face scrunched up in pain and she held her stomach.

"Addie?" I asked.

"It's fine, just my uterus expanding." She said.

"Have you been to see anyone?" I asked.

"No." She admitted.

"Swap." I told her and cleaned off my stomach. Addison sighed and switched spots with me. I pulled my scrub top down and cleared the images of my son off the machine. Addison pulled her scrubs up. I ran the ultrasound.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked after I stared at the screen for a while.

"Addison you're having twins." I said.

"What?" She asked. I showed her the screen. "Oh my God." She breathed. I smiled.

"Congratulations." I told her. Addison smiled and a single tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Eight weeks later

I had this incredible headache that would not go away. Addison came over to me.

"Hey don't forget your appointment at two." Addison reminded me.

"Yeah." I said not really paying attention. Callie came over to me as Addison was walking away.

"You okay?" Callie asked. Next thing I knew I was on the ground seizing. "ADDISON!" Callie yelled and knelt down next to me. She held me. "It's okay Kallye, you are going to be okay." She assured me. The seizure stopped and then Addison was there. Someone lifted me on to a gurney. It was Alex. Addison and Callie started to push me away.

"That's my kid! Let me come with you." Alex yelled after then. Addison glanced nervously at me. I nodded.

"Fine." She told him. "Kallye how are you feeling?" Addison asked once we had gotten me to a room and she was checking my blood pressure.

"Like I've been hit by a bus." I told her.

"Your blood pressure is through the roof." Addison said. Addison hung a bag of something on my IV to bring down my blood pressure.

"It's eclampsia isn't it?" Alex asked. Addison nodded.

"He's only twenty four weeks you can't deliver him there's no way he's ready." Alex said.

"I don't want to but if I we cant keep her stable we're going to have to deliver. I'm sorry Alex." Addison told him.

"Addison, my head hurts. Am I allowed to have some pain meds?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Of course." She told me.

"Addison, don't let him die." I told her. Addison nodded and smiled.

"I won't let Anthony die." She assured me. I smiled.

Alex's View

Kallye's vitals were awful. Everyone knew it except for her, and maybe she knew it too. I hadn't left her side and my eyes were glued to the fetal monitor.

"Alex, if he goes south the monitor will go off. No need to dry your eyes out from staring." Addison told me when she came to check on a sleeping Kallye.

"How long can she hold on?" I asked.

"If we can get her blood pressure to stay down she could go to about thirty weeks." Addison informed me.

"I was such an idiot. I should have been with her the whole time. I never should have left her. I love her but she got pregnant and I didn't want a kid. I was stupid Kallye and this baby, Kallye and Anthony are everything to me." I said. Kallye's eyes fluttered open.

"Alex? I missed you." Kallye said. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. Kallye started seizing in my arms. Addison increased the drip of her IV and the seizure stopped. I laid her down on the bed again. Kallye's eyes remained closed.

"Is she comatose?" I asked.

"No. Her body is just exhausted." Addison said.

Two weeks later

Twenty six weeks, Kallye hadn't had a seizure in two weeks and we were together again. She was typing away on her laptop when she stopped abruptly and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Kallye are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's just kicking." Kallye said. "He's going to be a soccer player. Do you want to feel?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Heck yeah." I said and put my hand on her stomach. I smiled as I felt him kick.

"Anthony Alexander Shepherd-Karev." She said. I smiled.

"I like it." I told her. Kallye smiled. Callie came into the room.

"Alex, can I talk to Kallye in private?" Callie asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right back Kal." I told Kallye and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Callie's view

Alex left and I sat down where he had been sitting.

"You've gotten a lot bigger." I started awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's typically what happens when you're pregnant." Kallye joked.

"Addison is as big as you are." I told her.

"Yeah, it's weird. Callie are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" Kallye asked.

"I'm pregnant. Mark and I are having a kid." I told her.

"Cal, that's great! How far are you?" She asked.

"Six weeks." I told her.

"Does Mark know?" Kallye asked.

"I just told him." I said.

"What did he say?" Kallye asked.

"He's excited." I said smiling. Kallye started seizing. "Somebody page Dr. Montgomery!" I yelled. Addison ran in.

"I was on my way to check on her. He blood pressure shot up again." Addison said worriedly.

"We were just talking." I said. Addison increased the drip.

"Blood pressure is going down." Addison announced.

"How long can we do this?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could make it to thirty weeks but I don't know now." Addison told me sadly.

"What are Anthony's chances?" I asked.

"His lungs need as much time as we can give them." Addison said. I nodded. Kallye's eyes opened.

"Callie?" She asked.

"Hey Kal." I said.

"Addison? How is Anthony?" She asked.

"He's hanging in there." Addison told her.

"That's real comforting." Kallye joked.

"Kallye, the drip isn't doing much. I know you are only twenty six weeks but Anthony can survive, it's up to you." Addison told her.

"No, I want to keep him in as long as possible." Kallye replied stubbornly. Addison nodded.

"Okay then." She said and left.

"Kallye, you could die. You know that right?" I asked.

"I know, but if Anthony didn't make it I don't know what I would do." Kallye told me. "What would you do? If you were in my shoes?" Kallye asked.

"I would probably do the same thing." I decided.

"Exactly."

"Are you going to tell Alex that you had another seizure?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to worry him." Kallye told me.

"What happens if someone tells him?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Kallye said. I laughed.

"Good luck." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Kallye's View

Two weeks later

I'd survived six weeks with eclampsia which Addison said was awesome. Addison was huge but I guess twins would do that to you. I woke up at night in extreme pain. Alex woke up when he heard me gasp sharply.

"Kallye what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It hurts Alex." I told him.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"It's like contractions." I told him.

"I'll page Addison." Alex told me. Ten minutes later Addison came in. She was twenty weeks pregnant now.

"I'm going to give you something to try and stop the contractions but if it doesn't work we're going to have to deliver him. Try and stay calm if your blood pressure shoots up you'll start seizing." Addison warned me. I nodded. Alex left to go get some coffee so he'd stay awake. Addison stayed with me.

"Did you find out the sexes finally?" I asked.

"I'm having one of each. A girl and a boy." Addison told me.

"Courtney Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and Trenton Christopher Montgomery-Shepherd." Derek said and slid his arms around Addison from behind. He rested his hands on her stomach.

"Yep." Addison said and turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"How you holding up sis?" Derek asked.

"Not so well. I didn't expect Anthony to try and make an appearance today." I joked. Addison smiled.

"Kids don't like to listen to our plans." Addison said. I laughed.

"That's an understatement." I said.

"I forgot to give you the steroids to mature his lungs. Crap, I'm sorry. I'm so forgetful these days." Addison said and pulled away from Derek. She rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out a syringe. She pushed it into the IV.

"Did you call mom?" I asked Derek.

"She's flying in, in fact her plane just took off." Derek informed me. I nodded.

"Good." I said. Addison grimaced.

"Addie?" Derek asked.

"It's fine, they're just fighting." Addison said waving him off.

Addison's view

Kallye started to seize. A nurse ran in.

"Fetal heartbeat is tanking!" She announced.

"Notify an OR. We need to deliver him now." I told her. "Page Karev as well. Derek I need you to make sure her brain is okay." I yelled over my shoulder as we began to push Kallye out to an elevator. Kallye was still seizing and Anthony's heart rate was on the plummet. "Come on Anthony hang in there." I told him. Alex busted into the OR while I was pulling Anthony out.

"Karev you cannot be in here." Derek told him. Alex didn't move. I handed a not breathing Anthony to Arizona.

"Karev, get out." I breathed as I started closing Kallye up.

"I'm not leaving." Alex said firmly.

"Do you want me to kill her?" I asked.

"No." Alex said angrily.

"Then get out." I said. Arizona took Anthony away.

"Seizures have stopped." Derek declared. Alex sighed and left the OR.

"Any brain damage?" I asked.

"We wont know yet." Derek said sadly. I nodded and finished closing her up then we took her up to the ICU.

Mark's view

Callie was passed out in a chair next to Kallye's bed. I was holding her hand. My other hand was gripping a bottle of water. Callie had been having some serious morning sickness so I always had a bottle of water to keep her hydrated. Anthony was in the NICU and Karev was glued to his side. Addison came in to check on Kallye.

"Still comatose?" She asked. I nodded. Callie sat up and threw up into a bucket. I rubbed her back. Addison came over and held her hair back. When she was done she laid her head on my shoulder. I pushed the hair out of her face. Her face was burning up and her eyes were glazed with fever.

"Addison, I think she's running a fever." I said. Addison felt Callie's forehead.

"Yes, she sure is." Addison said worriedly.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"We need to get her on fluids. The baby needs nutrients." Addison said.

"No. No IV's Mark." Callie told me shakily.

"Callie you're dehydrated." I argued. Callie sighed.

"Don't admit me. I can't leave Kallye until I know she's okay." Callie said weakly but firmly.

"Addison, can we do that?" I asked.

"We can, I have to make up a chart but she doesn't have to leave the room." Addison said. I nodded.

"Do that." I told her.

"Thank you Mark." Callie croaked. Addison got out an IV kit. Callie winced when the needle went in. She squeezed my hand.

"Cal. Calm down." I said.

"It hate needles." Callie whispered.

"It's all over." Addison announced and hung the IV bag on a rack. "I'll come back to check on you both later." Addison said and left the room. Callie curled in closer to me. I stroked her hair until her breathing slowed and I knew she had fallen asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Addison's View

Mark was so great with Callie. They made my heart melt. Derek came over to me while I was sitting at the nurse's station researching. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned in to kiss me ear.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Derek." I groaned.

"What time are you getting out of here tonight?" He asked.

"I think I'm sleeping here so I can watch Anthony and Kallye." I told him.

"But that's not good for Courtney and Trenton." Derek insisted.

"Derek it's your sister, plus I have to watch Callie too." I told him.

"True, wait, what happened to Callie?" Derek asked.

"She's eight week pregnant and severely dehydrated." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay. You're right. I'll stay with you though. I just want a night alone with you soon." Derek said.

"We could grab an on-call room." I suggested. Derek laughed.

"Oh, I like that idea." Derek said.

"Mhm, okay now I need to go check on your nephew." I said. Derek sighed and let me go. When I walked into the NICU Alex was passed out in a chair next to his boy's incubator. I went and checked his vitals.

Callie's View

I felt like I'd been hit by a bus. I felt like at any second I would pass out. Mark was stroking my hair when I woke up.

"Cal? You okay? Do you need to throw up again?" Mark asked.

"No." I told him.

"Okay."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Mark asked.

"A boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Oh, I want a Teylon Andrew." Mark said. I smiled.

"You like that name?" I asked.

"I love it." Mark told me.

"What about a girl?" I asked.

"Callie Elizabeth." Mark decided.

"Why would you name it after me?" I asked.

"Because it's a cute name and it's the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever known's name." Mark told me. I blushed.

"Okay." I agreed. Addison came in.

"She still hasn't woken up yet?" Addison asked worriedly. Mark shook his head.

"Nope." He told her. Addison sighed and turned to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I've been run over a truck and I could pass out at any minute." I told her. Addison nodded.

"The passing out feeling is because your body is weak." She told me noticing Mark's worried expression. Derek came in.

"Dr. Torres, how are you?" He asked.

"Weak." Mark answered for me.

"Mark, I can speak for myself." I told him.

"Sorry." He apologized. Addison smiled.

"I can have them bring in a cot so you'll be more comfortable." Addison suggested. I nodded.

"I'd like that." I told her. Carolyn came in.

"Mom?" Derek asked.

"Hello Derek. Oh my God Kallye." She breathed.

"Mom it's okay, she's just resting." He assured her.

"How's Anthony?" Carolyn asked.

"He's on a ventilator but stable." Addison told her.

"Oh Addison you look so beautiful. How many weeks are you?" Carolyn asked.

"Twenty-one." Addison told her. Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around her. I groaned and threw up.

"Oh dear." Carolyn remarked. Mark rubbed my back. I sighed and huddled in closer to him.

"I'll go get you a bed." Addison said and left the room. I moaned softly.

"It's okay Callie." Mark soothed. I closed my eyes and tried not to hurl again.

Kallye's View

I slowly opened my eyes. Mom was reading a book in a nearby chair. Callie was asleep on a bed they had brought in for her. She had an IV bag of fluids which confused me.

"Mom?" I asked. Mom put her book down and smiled at me.

"Hey Kallye." She said.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's still on a ventilator." Mom told me. I sighed.

"If he doesn't live then I don't know what I'll do." I said.

"You cant blame yourself. You had eclampsia." Mom said.

"I should have kept my blood pressure down." I said.

"Kallye." Mom warned.

"He's ten weeks premature." I protested. Addison came in.

"Kallye! You're awake. Thank God." She remarked. She checked my incision site. "Everything looks good. Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just tired. What's wrong with Callie?" I asked.

"She's dehydrated." Addison told me.

"Can I see him now?" I asked. Addison nodded and helped me into a wheelchair. Mom came with us to see him. When we got there Alex was holding his little hand and talking to him. I made Addison wait so I could listen to what he was saying.

"And your mom? She's great. When she smiles it's like catching a glimpse of heaven. But if you don't make it I don't know if I'll ever get a glimpse of heaven again. I don't know if she still wants to name you Anthony but I just hope I get to be a part of your life. I screwed up so bad. I left her and I was a jerk. But you have to be okay, please be okay. You are our little miracle. You cant die." Alex said. I nodded to Addison and she wheeled me into the room. Alex looked up and Addison moved me over to the other side of the incubator. I stuck my finger into the box and he wrapped his little hand around my pointer finger. I smiled.

"Hey little guy." I cooed. Alex smiled.

"What should we name him?" Alex asked.

"Toby Alexander Shepherd-Karev." I told him. Alex smiled.

"I love it. What happened to Anthony?" Alex asked.

"It's like this vision while I was out. I just woke up and I knew I should name him Toby. Is that crazy?" I rambled.

"No." Alex said.

"I'll write it on the birth certificate." Addison said. She walked out of the NICU.

"He's beautiful." Mom breathed. I smiled.

"Yeah. He is. We did good Alex." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Three Weeks Later

I'd been back at work for a week now and I checked on Toby frequently. He'd been off the vent for two weeks now, but he was still on oxygen. Addison was twenty four weeks now. The exact week I had developed eclampsia. She had asked me to be her OB and Richard had cleared me. I met Addison in the exam room on the OB floor. She was waiting for me when I got there.

"What took you so long?" Addison asked.

"Mom wanted to have lunch. Come on lift your shirt up." I said impatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked.

"I want to see Toby. Fair warning it's cold." I said and squirted the gel. I moved the radar around.

"Do they look good?" Addison asked.

"Courtney's got an amniotic band wrapped around her arm. But Trenton is just fine." I told her.

"Oh my God. She can't loose her arm." Addison said freaking out a bit.

"I wont let her. I can go in and remove it." I said confidently.

"You're a third year, Richard wont let you." Addison told me.

"If you ask for me then he has to let me do it. He's obligated to abide by the patient's wishes." I said. Addison grinned.

"You are evil." Addison told me. I beamed.

"No, I just know how to get what I want." I said. Addison cleaned the gel off and then we went to find Richard. We entered his office together. He looked up from his paper work and smiled when he saw it was us.

"Addison, Kallye, what may I do for you two?" He asked.

"Courtney has an amniotic band wrapped around her arm and I want Kallye to do the surgery to remove it." Addison said.

"She's only a third year." Richard argued.

"Yes, and a darn good one too." Addison argued back.

"Do you think you can do it?" Richard asked me. I nodded.

"Yes Chief." I told him firmly.

"Fine, but Dr. White will be in the gallery to step in if something goes wrong." Richard told me. I nodded.

"Yes Sir." I agreed.

"Alright, go save lives." He said dismissing us. I let Addison walk out of the office first. Then I went to go see Toby. He was as big as a full term newborn now.

"Hey Toby." I said. He stared up at me.

"How's he doing?" Alex asked coming in behind me.

"Good." I said and turned to kiss him.

"Your bump is gone, you have your sexy body again already." Alex said.

"Thank you?" I asked.

"What? It's a good thing." Alex said.

"Oh." I said and kissed him again.

"Excuse me." Mom said. I pulled away.

"Mom! I thought you were going to see Amelia." I said.

"My flight doesn't leave for another four hours Kallye. Plus I came to see my grandson." She said and walked over to the other side of Toby's incubator.

"Mrs. Shepherd it's been great getting to know you." Alex said.

"Don't be a suck up." I whispered.

"Bye, bye Toby." Mom told Toby. Mom gave Alex a look on her way by. Once she was gone I kissed Alex again.

"Your mother hates me." Alex said pulling away.

"Well screw her. I like you." I said and kissed him. This time he didn't pull away

One week later

Addison's surgery had been a total success and she was starting back at work today. Toby wasn't in the NICU anymore either. I met Addison in the nursery. She was looking over Toby's chart. She looked up when I entered the room.

"Hey Kallye." She said.

"Hey Addison, how's he doing?" I asked.

"He's got a tumor on his lung." Addison told me.

"Oh my God. Does Alex know?" I asked.

"I told him." Addison replied. "Arizona and I are going to go in and remove it." She explained.

"When?" I asked.

"Today in about thirty minutes." Addison said.

"A galley OR?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"OR 1." She told me.

"Can I sit in the gallery?" I asked.

"It wont bother me." Addison said.

Three hours later

Toby was fine, the tumor was benign. We had decided to go home an hour ago. We had move into a small apartment across from the hospital. Mark and Callie lived in the same building. Alex was sitting on the floor trying his best to put together the crib but failing miserably.

"I'm a surgeon not a craftsman!" He yelled angrily and threw the instruction manual down.

"Calm down Alex." I said and wrapped my arms around his upper body from behind. I leaned in and kissed him.

"You want to just forget the crib and make love?" Alex asked.

"I like that idea." I said. Alex stood up and pulled me into a tight embrace. Our faces were inches from each other.

"You are so beautiful." Alex remarked.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said. Alex grinned and started making out with me. We started to move in the direction of our room but we didn't break apart. I was walking backwards. I tripped over a piece of the crib and went crashing to the floor. A searing pain rippled through my ankle.

"Kallye, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm sitting on the floor holding my ankle. Obviously I'm not fine." I said slightly annoyed. Alex squatted down next to me.

"Kal, you have to move your hands so I can look at it." Alex said. I took a deep breath and moved my hands. Alex touched my ankle.

"Alex. Please stop." I begged and felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Kallye, I think it's broken." Alex said.

"Sure feels like it." I agreed. Alex picked me up bridal style.

"I'm taking you to see Torres." Alex said and carried me up a flight of stairs to Callie and Mark's apartment. He had me knock on the door. Callie opened it. She was twelve weeks pregnant by now.

"Alex, what is this?" She asked.

"Kallye tripped and I think she broke her ankle." Alex explained.

"Come on inside." Callie said. Alex carried me over to the couch and sat me down.

Callie's view

I sent Alex to get some ice while I looked over Kallye's ankle.

"How did you fall?" I asked.

"I tripped over a piece of the crib." Kallye told me.

"Nice." I laughed. I examined her ankle. It was swollen and a little crooked. I turned it.

"Callie, please stop." Kallye begged.

"I agree with Alex, it's broken." I said.

"Just my luck." Kallye said sarcastically.

"I'll have Alex take you in to get an x-ray. I'll come with so I can be your doctor." I said. Kallye nodded.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Just let me stabilize it." I said. Kallye nodded. Alex came in with the ice. "Oh good. Alex, put it on until I get back." I told him and went into the bathroom. I grabbed an ace bandage from the medicine cabinet and walked back into the living room. Kallye was griping on to the couch cushion. A few tears had escaped her eyes. Alex was carefully holding the ice to her ankle. I sat down in a brown leather chair close to the couch.

"Callie, when we get there don't hold back on the Morphine." Kallye told me. Alex removed the ice so I could wrap Kallye's ankle.

"Don't worry. I wont. This is a really awful break by the looks of it." I commented.

"Alex go home and put together the crib." Kallye ordered.

"Don't you want me to go with you?" Alex asked.

"No. I want you to put together Toby's crib." Kallye said.

"It's okay Karev, I got her." I assured him. He sighed and sat the bag of ice down on the coffee table. He kissed Kallye before he walked out the door.

"Thank God." Kallye breathed.

"Why did you want him to leave?" I asked and finished wrapping her ankle.

"He only ever sees me in pain. It bothers me." Kallye told me. I helped her up.

"Try to put some weight on it." I told her. Kallye nodded and closed her eyes, then she slowly brought her foot down to the floor. She pulled it back up the second it hit the ground. "Kallye you have to try." I told her.

"I can't Callie. It hurts." Kallye said. I sighed and helped her down the hall to the elevator. I pressed the down button and it lit up. The doors slid open to reveal Mark.

"What the heck?" He asked.

"I'm taking Kallye to the hospital. Her ankle's broken." I explained. Mark picked Kallye up bridal style.

"Come on then." He said. I got onto the elevator with Mark and the doors slid closed.

Hour later

Kallye was high on Morphine. We were waiting on her x-rays to come in. my pager went off, and I went to get the x-rays. I looked over the scans before going to talk to Kallye. It was a pretty nasty break. When I walked into her room she was holding a bed pan looking green. She leaned forward and threw up.

"Morphine hates me." Kallye groaned. I sighed.

"You whole body hates you." I said and slapped the images up onto the wall.

"Oh my God." Kallye breathed.

"Yeah, it's nasty." I agreed.

"When are you going to do the surgery?" Kallye asked.

"In an hour."

"An hour?" Kallye asked in disbelief.

"I'll give you some Finagrin and then when you wake up I'll have already done the surgery, okay?" I asked. Kallye nodded.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled and sat down in a chair next to her.

"You have rotten luck." I commented. Kallye nodded.

"Understatement of the century." She joked. I smiled.

"So the Morphine works?" I asked.

"It works too well." She replied gesturing to the bed pan.

"Right, I'll go get the Finagrin." I said and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Addison's View

I was more than ready for Courtney and Trenton to get here. I love being pregnant but it had gotten to the point where I was constantly in pain because of my back. I went to go check on Toby. He was four hours post op from removing a tumor off his lung and he looked good.

"Hey beautiful." Derek said entering the room.

"Hey," I replied not looking up from the chart.

"How's he doing?" Derek asked.

"Good, he's going to make it." I told him.

"You're awesome." Derek breathed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know." I said grinning

Three weeks later

Toby was going home today and Alex and Kallye were beyond excited. Kallye was at home resting her ankle so only Alex was there to bring him home from the hospital. Alex grinned and picked up a squirming Toby.

"Can you believe how much he looks like Kallye in the face?" Alex asked. I smiled.

"It's weird." I agreed.

"It's like I didn't play any part in him." Alex said sadly and shouldered the diaper bag.

"That's not true. His personality screams Alex." I told him.

"Then he'll be a handful." Alex decided. I smiled.

"Make sure he takes it easy on Kallye." I joked.

"Speaking of Kallye, I need to get back to her." Alex said and started to leave. He turned around just before he walked out. "Oh, and Addison, take it easy. You are twenty eight weeks pregnant with twins." Alex warned and left with Toby. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the swell of my stomach.

Kallye's View

Callie had ordered me to stay off my ankle at all times, and I hated my crutches. So when I went to work I used a wheelchair and when I was at home I just laid on the couch. The door opened and Alex walked in carrying Toby.

"Look who's here mommy!" Alex declared bringing Toby over to me. I reached out and took Toby. Toby opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey Toby." I told him. Toby squirmed and started to cry. "Hey shh, it's okay. It's momma." I told him calmly.

"He's probably hungry." Alex said and took him from me. "I'll feed him." He said and made up the formula.

"Let me feed him." I begged. Alex grinned and handed me Toby and the bottle. Toby took to the bottle immediately.

"Dude, he was definitely hungry." Alex commented. I grinned.

"He eats as much as you do." I joked.

"I don't find that funny." He said seriously.

"I do." I smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny." Alex said sarcastically.

"I know right?" I joked playfully. Toby finished off his formula.

"You have to burp him now." Alex told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid." I said annoyed. Two minutes late Alex was covered in spit-up.

"Gross. Kid's got like projectile vomiting." Alex complained and disappeared into the bedroom to change. I grinned and bounced Toby.

"Guess I know who you like best." I smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later

I swear I hadn't slept since Toby had come home. I wheeled myself into the exam room to find that Addison was already there waiting for me.

"You took forever." Addison commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I haven't slept more than two hours a night in two weeks, and I have to do Callie right after this so hurry up and lift your shirt up." I snapped.

"Sorry I said anything." Addison muttered and lifted up her shirt. I squirted the gel and moved the wand around until I got a good look at the twins.

"Everything looks good, they're both a healthy size." I informed her and handed her a paper towel to clean off. Then I finished up with the exam. Addison left the room promising to send Callie in. I propped my foot up on the exam table and waited. Callie came in just as I was about to fall asleep. I put my feet down and Callie laid down on the exam table.

"How's Toby?" She asked and pulled her scrub top up over her stomach.

"Good, I've barely slept since he came home." I said and squirted the gel. "Do you want to know the sex?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mark and I agreed it'd be best to know ahead of time." Callie told me.

"So it'll be Teylon or Callie?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"Yep, Mark is obsessed with the idea of having a mini me." Callie said.

"Well, Teylon looks to be in good shape." I told her.

"It's a boy?" Callie asked grinning. I nodded.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Mark will be happy." Callie said.

"Well are you happy?" I asked and handed her a paper towel to clean off her stomach.

"Yeah, I like the idea of a little Mark." Callie said. I checked her blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is a bit higher than I would like to see it." I told her.

"I've been really stressed lately with planning the wedding and everything." Callie confessed.

"Cal, I know first-hand what high blood pressure can do during a pregnancy. Try to keep it down." I warned.

"I'll try." Callie promised.

"Okay. You can go then." I said. Callie pulled her scrub top back down.

"Here, why don't you let me run another x-ray?" Callie suggested and pushed me out of the room.

"Okay, anything for a chance to put some weight on it." I agreed. Callie took me up to x-ray after she cut my cast off. While we waited on the images to come back I rounded with Callie. I never realized how much I loved Ortho until I came back after a break from it. Callie's pager went off while we were chilling at the nurse's station drinking coffee.

"X-rays are back." Callie told me. I let her push me down to get them. She looked over them carefully and I peered over her shoulder to look at them too.

"It looks better." I observed.

"Yes, it does." Callie agreed. "It's eighty percent healed. So I'll give you a boot. But you still need to take it easy at home. No running and no stairs." Callie said. I nodded.

"I can do that." I agreed. Callie grinned and went to go get me a boot.

Meredith's View

Trey slid in next to me.

"Hey beautiful." He said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Mm, Trey, not at work." I moaned.

"What about in an on-call room?" Trey suggested.

"Trey that's still at work, shouldn't you be with Sloan? You are on his service right?" I asked.

"The arrogant plastics guy?" Trey asked. I nodded.

"That'd be Mark." I said.

"Oh no, that was yesterday. I'm with Altman." Trey said.

"Fantastic. Go find her." I said and walked off to find Bailey. I found her at the surgical board. She had her hands on her hips and she was studying the board intently. Her scrub cap was already on.

"Nice of you to join me Dr. Grey." She said not bothering to look away from the surgical board.

"Sorry Dr. Bailey I had to check on something." I said and pulled my scrub cap out of my pocket.

"Well let's go Grey. Mr. Oswald needs his bowel resection." Dr. Bailey said. I tied my hair up into my scrub cap and followed her to the OR. We were scrubbing out after a successful surgery when the ground started to shake and objects began falling everywhere.

"You've got to be kidding me, earthquakes in Seattle?" Ben asked. A rack fell on top of me and my head smacked onto the ground. I was pinned, the ground stopped shaking and Ben pulled the rack off me.

"Grey are you okay?" Dr. Bailey asked and got down on her knees beside me. I sat up and everything went sideways. Dr. Bailey stabilized me so I wouldn't fall over. "Easy Grey, just put your head between your knees. Ben try and find Shepherd." Bailey ordered.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek's View

I picked myself up off the ground and looked around. The hospital had practically crumbled around itself. 'Addison' I thought, 'Where's Addison? Oh my God Courtney and Trenton!' I thought. I had to find Addison. I started shifting through rubble. I came across Alex first.

"Karev! Have you seen Addison?" I asked. Alex coughed.

"No. Have you seen Kallye?" Alex asked.

"She and Callie were in the x-ray room on the ortho floor." I told him.

"Addison is probably up in Peds, she was helping Arizona on a case." Alex told me. Ben came running in.

"Dr. Shepherd we need you in OR 2's scrub room." Ben said.

"I have to find Addison." I said.

"Shepherd, Grey has a brain injury, and you have a duty to perform. I'll go look for Addison." Ben said. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay." I replied hoarsely.

Callie's View

I crawled the rest of the way to the x-ray room. I opened the door and pulled myself into the room. A falling shard of glass had lodged itself into the muscle of my shoulder and it hurt like crazy.

"Kallye!" I called not being able to see her in the room because of the dust from the debris.

"Callie!" Kallye's strained voice called out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't move the rubble though." She replied in panic.

"Hold on I'm coming. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm under the exam table." She replied. I moved some rubble aside and she squirmed out.

"I think I shifted it." Kallye said. I pulled her scrubs pant leg up to get a better look at her break. Kallye threw up when she saw the damage to her leg. It was cut down to the bone and the dust from the debris was infecting it.

"Uhm yeah. I can see it without an x-ray, which is not good by the way, and it's about sixty percent aligned now." I told her.

"So the muscle?" Kallye asked.

"Yeah, I need to repair that, but first I need to stop the bleeding." I said and went over to the supply closet. I pulled on some gloves and grabbed a ton of gauze. Then I got started on Kallye's leg.

"Callie, your shoulder." Kallye remarked.

"It's fine." I said and started pulling pieces of rubble out of Kallye's wound. She screamed.

"Callie stop!" She pleaded and let the tears fall.

Mark's View

Where the heck was Callie? She was seventeen weeks pregnant, she needed to get out. I paced the front parking lot of the crumbled Seattle Grace Mercy West. They had told those of us who had made it out unharmed, that we would resume work at Seattle Presbyterian next week. Most of us knew we would be treating our co-workers. I sighed and sat down on the curb. No one close to me besides Little Grey and Trey had made it out. Suddenly Cristina emerged supporting a badly wounded April. Cristina was fine but April was holding her stomach. Lexie ran up to April and Cristina. They laid April down on a bench. I ran over to help. A piece of rubble had punctured April in the stomach.

"Where's Jackson?" April asked shakily. She was growing pale.

"He's still inside." I said and started to apply pressure to her wound.

"I… I have to find him." April told me and tried to get up. But the pain was too great and Cristina laid her back down.

Alex's View

I threw aside some rubble and finally reached the ortho floor.

"Kallye!" I yelled in an attempt to locate her. I received no reply. I moved faster until I reached the x-ray room. I pushed open the door and found Callie trying to stabilize an unconscious Kallye's leg.

"She's lost a lot of blood and her leg is infected." Callie told me.

"Torres, your shoulder." I said.

"It's nothing, Kallye's the one who needs help." Callie told me pushing me off.

"Callie, you're getting lightheaded." I said and pulled the glass out of her shoulder.

"Ouch Alex!" Callie yelled.

"Let me bandage it and then we need to get Kallye out of here or she'll loose her leg." I said and bandaged Callie's shoulder. Then I carefully carried Kallye out of the room.

Ben's View

I finally made my way on to the Peds floor.

"Addison!" I called.

"Over here." Addison answered before breaking into a coughing fit. I climbed over some rubble and found her. Addison was holding her stomach and leaning against a wall. Arizona was unconscious and not moving next to her. Addison's head was bleeding and there was glass in her arm. "I think she's dead." Addison choked out. I checked her pulse.

"No pulse." I said sadly. Addison gasped in pain. "Addison, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm having contractions." Addison said.

"How far apart?" I asked.

"Eight minutes. My water hasn't broken yet." Addison said. I bent down and lifted her up. It was a good thing I work out because a 30 weeks pregnant with twins woman is not easy to lift. I managed to get her outside. Then once I handed her to Eli and Trey I got to get a good look at the damage. It seemed like only Seattle Grace Mercy West was hit. Mark, Lexie, and Cristina were working on April. I felt a little out of my league considering I was just the "Gas Man".

Bailey's View

"How you doing Grey?" I asked.

"My head hurts." She replied.

"Where the heck is Shepherd?" I asked. Derek busted into the scrub room. He knelt down by Meredith.

"Dr. Grey can you follow the light for me?" Derek asked. Meredith slowly raised her head. Derek shinned the light in her eyes. When he turned the light off Meredith put her head back between her knees.

"How does it look Derek?" I asked.

"Her left pupil is blown." Derek said.

"Crap." I breathed.

"We need to get her out now." Derek said. I nodded and stood up. Derek picked up Meredith and carried her out the door. The damage was extensive once we walked out of the scrub room.

"Holy crap." I breathed.

"The ER is worse." Derek told me.

"Is Addison okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." Derek admitted. Derek reached the bottom floor and I pushed the stairwell door open. Somehow we managed to make our way out of the doors. The damage to the hospital was extensive. A paramedic came over and checked me out. The adrenaline had worn off and my wrist throbbed.

"Anything hurt ma'am?" He asked politely.

"My wrist." I told him. While he was looking over my wrist Ben came up.

"Miranda, I'm so glad to see you." He said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Did you find Addison?" I asked.

"Yes, they took her to Seattle Presbyterian. She's in labor." Ben told me.


	21. Chapter 21

Addison's View

I hate ambulances, and I hate that Derek isn't here. Another contraction hit and I bit my lip from crying out.

"Hold on Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd almost there." Trey informed me.

"Trey shut up." I said.

"Yes Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." Trey said. The ambulance stopped and the doors opened.

"Tell them that I want you to be my OB." I told Trey.

"Do what? I'm a first year." Trey said.

"Yeah, and I've seen how you are and you're good." I said.

"Okay." Trey replied nervously.

"Trey find Derek." I said while a surgeon cleaned up my arm and head. Trey nodded and left the ER to find Derek. The surgeon helped me change and then brought me up to a room then he hooked me up to a fetal monitor.

"Both heartbeats are strong." Seattle Presbyterian's OB told me. "I'll give you something to stop the contractions to see if we can't keep them in longer." She said and pushed the medication into my IV. I nodded my thanks and she left. Trey came in a few minutes later.

"Derek's in surgery on Meredith Grey. He said he'd be here as soon as he's done." Trey said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. Trey sat down in a chair near my bed.

"How are you holding up?" Trey asked.

"I'm okay. It just hurts and I wish Derek was here." I said and ran my pointer finger along the stitches in my forehead.

"Well until he gets here, we can be there for each other. Because he is operating on the woman I love." Trey said. I nodded and took his hand.

"It's okay Trey. Derek is the best at what he does." I assured him. Trey smiled and nodded.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Trey said.

"I would be too. It's okay." I comforted. Trey stood up.

"I'm going to go check on the others. See if I can't find out what happened to them." Trey decided. I nodded.

"Let me know okay?" I asked. Trey nodded and left. I sighed and rubbed circles on my stomach. "Please stay in a bit longer. I'm not ready." I whispered.

Alex's View

I bounced Toby gently on my leg and tried to get him to quiet down. He was being awfully fussy, like he knew that his mom was in danger. Well not exactly in danger. Being operated on by an orthopedic surgeon was not exactly a life threatening thing. It was just a determining factor in wither or not she would lose her leg due to infections. Callie came into the waiting room with her arm in a sling.

"How's Toby today?" Callie asked taking a seat beside me.

"He's upset because he wants his mommy. Come on Tob, wave to Aunt Callie." I said and moved Toby's arm the way you would when waving. Apparently this just made Toby even more upset because he began to cry louder.

"Aw, it's okay Tob, your mommy is going to be just fine. Wow, I can't believe he's already seven weeks old.

"I hope she doesn't lose her leg. I can't believe it either. Time sure does fly." I agreed.

"She won't Dr. Sanders is really good. He's gotten so big!" Callie remarked.

"Have you heard anything about Kallye's surgery?" I asked.

"Last time I checked they were still repairing the muscle, and I checked like ten minutes ago." Callie told me. I nodded.

"Have you heard anything about anyone else?" I asked.

"Lexie, Eli, Cristina, Trey, Derek, Mark, and Ben are all fine. Owen, Jackson, and Teddy are still missing. Meredith, April, and Kallye are in surgery. Oh, and Bailey broke her wrist." Callie told me.

"What's wrong with April? What about Robbins?" I asked.

"Arizona is dead, and April punctured her Pancreas." Callie said.

"Arizona is dead?" I asked in disbelief. Toby started crying even louder and I started desperately rummaging through the diaper bag for his pacifier. I pulled it out and gave it to him. He stopped crying almost instantly.

"Yeah. Addison watched it happen but there was nothing she could do." Callie said sadly.

"Is Addison okay?" I asked.

"She's in labor." Callie said.

"Oh my God." I breathed. Callie nodded.

"Yep." Callie replied.

"How far along is she?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Callie admitted. I nodded and bounced Toby faster. Dr. Sanders came into the room.

"Dr. Karev, you can see her now." She told me. I stood and followed her to Kallye's room. Kallye was still asleep from the surgery and she looked so peaceful and not in pain. Of course I knew that as soon as she woke up she would be in a lot of pain. I sat down with Toby at the head of her bed and found myself falling asleep. When I woke up Kallye was sitting up in bed goofing off with Toby. I sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey. Sleepy." Kallye said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two hours." Kallye told me. I nodded.

"Have you heard anything on Addison?" I asked.

"Nope." Kallye said and turned back to Toby.

April's View

My stomach was killing me when I woke up. Lexie was sitting in my hospital room. She smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"Hey April, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I've been stabbed in the stomach. What happened?" I asked.

"Well a piece of rubble impaled you in the abdomen and tore your Pancreas. It should heal well though." Lexie explained.

"Fantastic." I said and rubbed my forehead.

"You won't be able to bend over or get up for a few days." Lexie warned me. I nodded.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked.

"He's still missing. April, there's something you should know." Lexie began.

"What?" I asked.

"You're blood tests show that you are pregnant." Lexie told me.

"Oh my God." I said suddenly not being able to breathe.

"To whom and when did you lose your virginity?" Lexie asked.

"Jackson, five weeks ago, is the baby okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. Addison is in labor and Seattle Presbyterian's OB just left a few hours ago for Hawaii, and Trey is the one delivering Addison's babies." Lexie told me.

"Great, my kid is going to die." I said and rubbed my temples. All this news at once was giving me a serious headache. Lexie's pager went off and she checked it.

"They found Owen, Jackson, and Teddy." She said.

"Will you go find out if he's okay for me?" I asked. Lexie nodded and left. I sighed and let the tears fall. I was pregnant. The first time I had ever had sex and I got pregnant. It's not that I regretted having sex with Jackson, well I mean I did but not because it was bad but because I had broken my promise to God, and now I was having a child out of wedlock. I mean who knows if Jackson will stay with me, or if he's even going to live through the night. My life feels like it's about to hit rock bottom and there is nothing I can do to stop it.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek's View

Addison was fast asleep when I walked into her room after successfully fixing Meredith's brain bleed. I took a seat by her bed and waited for her to wake up. After about ten minutes Trey came in.

"Dr. Owen." I acknowledged.

"Dr. Shepherd." Trey replied shortly and flipped open Addison's chart. He walked around and checked all the monitors before scribbling something down in her chart.

"How are they looking?" I asked.

"Good, but I don't think she'll go to term, the medication isn't doing anything to slow the labor, it's still progressing slowly." Trey informed me.

"Is she dilated any?" I asked.

"I was just about to check that." Trey said and pulled on some latex gloves. After a few minutes he stood up and tossed the gloves into the trashcan and then marked something down in her chart. "She's only three centimeters dilated." Trey told me.

"It's going to be a while." I said. Trey nodded.

"Most likely it will be quite a few more hours. Was she planning on having the twins naturally?" Trey asked.

"That was the plan. Is that no longer an option?" I asked concerned.

"No, it's a possibility I just need to know." Trey said and marked something in Addison's chart. Trey closed her chart and left the room. A few minutes later Addison stirred and sat up abruptly.

"Addie?" I asked.

"It's just another contraction. I'm fine." Addison said waving me off. I sighed and relaxed back into my chair. "How far along am I?" Addison asked.

"Three centimeters." I said and ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Addison said. "As soon as they offer it I want an epidural." Addison said and turned on her side. I smiled and took her hand.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"I love you too." Addison replied.

Addison's View

Two hours later

Okay, I was seriously considering asking for them to do a c-section. I pushed away the thought. No, I was going to do this the right way. It had been two hours since I had woken up and Derek hadn't left my side. His eyes nervously wandered around the room. His leg was shaking and he kept running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was anxious or worried.

"Derek." I began. His eyes fell on me but his leg continued to shake.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Please stop. You're making me nervous." I pleaded. Derek's leg stopped shaking.

"Oh sorry." He said. I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm worried too. I didn't plan on having them eight weeks premature either." I told him. I grimaced as another contraction hit. "But they are going to be just fine." I finished. Derek sighed.

"You're right. In light of everything that has happened today something good has to come out of this." Derek agreed. I smiled.

"That's the spirit." I grinned. Derek smiled and kissed my forehead. Trey came in.

"Alright, let's check how far you are." Trey said and pulled a pair of latex gloves on. "Looks like you're about five centimeters along. How far apart are your contractions?" Trey asked and threw away his gloves. I grimaced and gripped the bed rail as another contraction hit. I waited until it had passed to reply.

"About five minutes." I answered.

"Alright, I'll be back in a while to check on you." Trey said and left the room. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

Three hours later

"Okay Addison, you're at nine centimeters. How are you feeling?" Trey asked. I bit my lip as another contraction hit and a tear slid down my cheek.

"It hurts a lot." I said. Derek gripped my hand.

"Do you want an epidural?" He asked. I nodded. "Can she get an epidural?" Derek asked. Trey nodded.

"I'll go get the anesthesiologist." Trey said and left the room.

"Thank you." I whispered. Derek smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome. It's almost over." Derek said. I nodded. Derek smiled encouragingly and whipped a tear from my cheek with his finger. Trey returned with the anesthesiologist a few minutes later.

"Okay Addison. I need you to lay on your side and I'll set you up okay?" The anesthesiologist asked. I nodded. A few minutes later he left. Trey stayed.

"You're almost there. The labor has progressed rapidly since your water broke two hours ago. Until then you were still five centimeters." Trey told me.

"I don't consider that rapidly." I said and tightened my grip on the bed railing. Derek stroked my hair. Trey grinned.

"I'll come back to check on you in a little bit." He said and left.

"It'll be worth it. Hang in there Addie." Derek said.

"Shut up. You aren't the one in labor." I snapped.

"You're right. I'm not." Derek laughed. Dr. Bailey entered the room; her wrist was in a cast.

"Hey Addison, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Not so good." I told her.

"It's worth it. Trust me." Bailey told me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"How come you didn't snap on her?" Derek asked.

"She knows what it's like." I told him simply. A really hard contraction hit. I gripped the sides and a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Addison take my hand." Derek said. I nodded and grabbed his hand. Bailey took a cool rag and dabbed it across my forehead. Another hit and I gripped Derek's hand tighter. Tears were flowing steadily now.

"They're only two minutes apart." Bailey remarked.

"I can't do this." I sobbed.

"Yes you can." Bailey told me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

Twenty minutes later

"Okay Addison on the next contraction I need you to push." Trey said. I nodded and tightened my grip on Derek's hand. "Alright, you ready? Push!" Trey told me. I pushed and it felt like I was being ripped in half.

"You're doing good Addison." Callie told me.

"I can't do it." I said and collapsed back onto the bed.

"You can and you will. Come on. I can see the top of a head." Bailey told me.

"Okay Addison. You can do this." Trey told me. I pushed hard and then flopped back down on to the bed gasping.

"I can't." I cried.

"Addison you can not stop. It's crowning." Trey told me. I sighed and took a deep breath before pushing. A cry I filled the room. "Baby A's a girl." Trey said and handed her to the delivery team to get cleaned up. "Alright Addison one more." Trey told me. I nodded. I had an awful headache all of the sudden and I felt light headed. But I tried my best to push it away. My heart monitor started to beep and I blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek's View

Addison's heart monitor went into sinus tact. She passed out.

"What's happening!" I asked.

"The placenta is tearing. We need to get her up to an OR." Trey told me. I ran after Trey as they pushed Addison down to the OR. Trenton and my Addison were in danger. I didn't know what to do. Once they pushed her past the double doors I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands. Lexie came over to me carrying Courtney.

"Derek, would you like to hold your daughter?" Lexie asked. I nodded and stood up. Lexie slid Courtney into my arms. She looked just like Addison.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered gazing down at her. Lexie grinned.

"She is." Lexie agreed.

"No health problems? I mean she was born pre maturely." I said.

"She checked out just fine. She's just a little small and her lungs are a little weak." Lexie said taking her back from me. "Is Addison going to be okay?" Lexie asked and led me into the nursery.

"I really don't know." I admitted as Lexie laid Courtney in to an incubator and put her on oxygen. Lexie nodded and tucked Courtney's pink blanket closer around her.

Three hours later

Addison was still coming off of the anesthesia, she had come out of surgery close to an hour and a half ago. Trenton was fine, he just had some fluid in his lungs. Trey said he would insert a shunt that would drain the excess fluid out and then he'd be good. Addison shifted and her eyes fluttered open.

"Derek?" Addison asked hoarsely.

"Hey." I said and walked over to stroke her hair.

"Are they okay?" She asked looking up at me. I nodded.

"Courtney is doing great. Lexie just said that she needed to be monitored for awhile because her lungs weren't fully developed. But other than that she's perfect and she looks just like you. Trenton has some fluid in his lungs, but Trey said he was taking care of it and he should be fine in a week or two." I explained. Addison nodded.

"Am I okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"You're perfect, and you can still have kids." I told her. Addison smiled. Trey came in wheeling Courtney's incubator.

"So, who's ready to name this little girl?" He asked grinning. He picked Courtney up out of the incubator and handed her to Addison.

"Hey. Hey pretty girl, you are so beautiful." Addison coed.

"See she looks just like you." I said. Addison smiled.

"Courtney Addison Montgomery-Shepherd." Addison told Trey, he scribbled something down on the birth certificate and then pulled an ink pad out of his pocket. He pressed Courtney's foot into and then pressed her foot onto the document.

Two weeks later

Courtney's cries woke me up.

"Your turn." Addison groaned.

"Fine." I grumbled and climbed out of bed. I kissed Addison's forehead and left. I went into the twin's nursery. Trenton still hadn't come home from the hospital yet so it was just Courtney. I picked her up out of her crib and bounced her. "Hey beautiful girl." I cooed. Courtney started to calm down. "Yeah, there we go." I said. Courtney had red hair just like her mother and the same blue eyes. I smiled and sat down in the rocker with her in my arms. I rocked her until I myself fell asleep.

Kallye's View

"Hey Toby, hey buddy. What's that?" I asked and pointed at my IV that he had been starring at for a while. Callie came into my room.

"Hey Tob! You ready for your mommy to go home?" Callie asked. Toby grinned and squirmed.

"He means yes." I said. Callie laughed.

"Let me make sure the infections gone, if it is you can go." Callie said.I nodded and Callie carefully unwrapped my leg. I winced when she pulled it off. "This is not good." Callie murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"It's gotten worse, how long ago did your IV run out of antibiotics?" Callie asked.

"About five hours." I told her.

"I'll order some more. Sorry, you can't go home." Callie told me.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Callie sighed.

"Unfortunately. I would love to let you go home but I can't your leg is too infected." Callie said. I sighed and bounced Toby.

"I wonder if I can manage to stay out of the hospital over a year?" I asked. Callie laughed and grabbed some fresh gauze out of the cabinet. She then proceeded to re wrap my leg. It still hurt when she touched it.

"Doubt it." Callie smirked and pinned the wrap.

April's View

Addison came into my room for about the one hundredth time since she had gotten out of the hospital. She was worried about how my injury would affect my pregnancy so she checked on me frequently. She hadn't ran an ultra sound yet though.

"So your first ultrasound. Are you nervous?" She asked and pulled my hospital gown up. I gripped Jackson's hand.

"Extremely." I confessed.

"No need. It's really simple, this maybe a little cold though." Addison warned and squirted the gel onto my bump. I already had a tiny bump. She moved the radar around. She didn't speak for a while.

"Something wrong?" Jackson asked.

"April, it appears that you are having triplets." Addison said.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"Holy crap." Jackson said. Addison cleaned off my stomach and pulled my gown back down.

"I'll give you two some time." Addison said and left the room. I put my head in my hands.

"I can't handle this." I sobbed. My parents were going to kill me.

"April, I know this is scary and I know this isn't what we planned, but we can do this. We can do this together." Jackson said and got down on one knee.

"Jackson what are you doing?" I asked. He pulled a black box out of his pocket.

"April Kepner, will you marry me?" Jackson asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"We're having triplets and I love you. Will you marry me?" Jackson repeated. I nodded and Jackson kissed me. He slid the ring on my finger. "I hope we have a girl just like you." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're beautiful." Jackson replied simply.

"Thanks, and I hope we have a boy just like you." I told him.

"You do? And why is that?" Jackson asked.

"Cause you're handsome and so kind." I told him. He grinned.

Two weeks later

"Alright Kepner, you ready to go home?" Dr. Bailey asked. I nodded and signed the discharge papers. "Lexie will wheel you out. Remember no leaving that bed until you come back for a checkup in two weeks." Bailey reminded me as Lexie slowly helped me into the wheelchair. Jackson was meeting us out by the car. I was a little anxious about going home just yet because I had been having some serious stomach pains. But Bailey assured me it wasn't my pancreas and Addison had told me it was just my uterus expanding. Jackson helped me into the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Callie's View

My maid of honor had a boot and I was 21 weeks pregnant. Not to mention my ring bearer was being cranky today. This was not turning out to be a good wedding day.

"Come on Toby buddy, all you have to do is be quiet for a little while okay?" Kallye said in frustration. Toby only cried louder. Dad sighed and scratched his head.

"Calliope, why not have Kallye hold the rings? I think Toby needs a nap." He suggested. I nodded. Kallye handed Toby to Carolyn. The music started to play and Kallye led Addison and Meredith down the aisle. I waited until my cue and then dad took me by the arm and we began the walk down the aisle. Mark was standing at the end of the aisle. He was staring dead at me and grinning so wide. He had tears welling up in his eyes. I smiled back at him. We reached the alter and dad gave me away. I took my spot across from Mark and smiled at him. Mark grinned. Everything was a blur until Mark started on his vows.

"Calliope Torres, today you become my wife, today we become a part of each other, today we become one. I can't promise to never argue with you or that we won't go through trials, I can't promise any of that. But I can promise that no matter what happens or what may come I will always love you, and should you chose to run away, I will follow you to the end of time." Mark said. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Mark, today I get to start over, a brand new life. Best of all I get to start over with you by my side. I can't wait to start a life where you are there to go through the trials with me. I promise to love you no matter what curveballs life will throw at us. I'm willing to dive head first into life with you, and I promise to love you forever." I said. Mark grinned.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked. Kallye grinned and handed them over. "Do you Mark Sloan take Calliope Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. Mark smiled and nodded.

"I do." He said firmly and slid the ring on my finger.

"And do you Calliope Torres take Mark Sloan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. I smiled and felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"I do." I said and slid the ring on Mark's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said. Mark smiled and kissed me long and passionately. The crowd erupted into applause and Mark pulled away. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan!" He announced. I smiled and walked down the aisle with Mark. We took pictures and then ran out the front doors into a shower of rice. I smiled and kissed Mark again. We rode over to the reception hall. It was at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. The reception hall was amazing. The table cloths were a simple white with lavender accents. It was exactly how I had imagined. It was amazing, my dream wedding, and the best part was that I got to share it with the man of my dreams. We danced until I thought my feet were going to fall off and Mark insisted I sit down. He was always so worried about me overdoing it and something happening to the baby. He was going to be an awesome father. That night we spent the night at the hotel. We were flying out to Gatlinburg, TN in the morning for our honeymoon. Even though I couldn't indulge I still let Mark enjoy some champagne. I mean what kind of honeymoon didn't involve champagne?

Seven weeks later

Kallye opened her apartment door and let Mark and I in. Addison and Derek were already there.

"Hey! Just seven more weeks, are you nervous?" Addison asked as I sat down next to her on the couch. Toby was laying on his stomach on the rug playing with a large yellow star. He was taking turns sticking a point in his mouth. Courtney and Trenton were napping in carriers.

"Yeah, a bit." I confessed. Addison nodded.

"I'm ready and excited." Mark said.

"You just can't wait to teach him to play baseball." I teased. Mark smiled.

"And football." Derek added.

"Trenton is not going to be playing football it's too dangerous." Addison said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Derek defended.

"Too high of a risk for concussions." Addison argued.

"Well Derek is a brain surgeon." Mark joked.

"Not funny at all." I said dryly.

Kallye's View

Callie looked exhausted. Even if she was still talking and laughing with us. I realized when you hit about twenty eight weeks you become drained. Of course I wouldn't know. But that's okay because Toby turned out just fine. Alex came in with four beers. He handed me one to Mark and one to Derek. Then he sat down next to me and offered me one. I declined it politely.

"You okay?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah. Just not feeling like beer." I told him.

"Do you want something else?" Alex asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm fine." I said. Alex nodded and took the beer back to the fridge. He came out with three Diet cokes, and gave one to Callie and Addison. Then he offered me one. I sighed and took it from him. He wasn't going to let me not drink something.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks later

Callie was waiting for me at the Nurse's station.

"Shouldn't you be on maternity leave?" I asked. Callie rolled her eyes.

"I'm working until the second I go into labor." Callie told me firmly.

"Great so I'm on Callie watch." I said. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed a chart.

"Come on, time for rounds." Callie said and led me off.

April's View

I was huge, or at least I felt like I was. Today we were going to find out the sexes. We couldn't last time because they had their legs crossed. Like all three of them did. Jackson and I walked hand in hand to meet Addison in the maternity ward. We had decided to wait until after the babies were born to get married. Addison was waiting for us at the nurse's station. She was deep in conversation with Trey. He had kind of become like her personal assistant. Trey glanced up when he saw us.

"Dr. Montgomery." Jackson said. Addison turned to face us. She checked her watch.

"Dr. Kepner, you're five minutes early." Addison remarked.

"Jackson was anxious." I told her. Addison laughed.

"Well aright then, let's go." Addison said and led us to an empty exam room. I laid down on the table and pulled my scrub top up. Addison squirted the gel and moved the wand around to get a good look. "Baby A looks good, and is a girl." Addison declared after a few seconds.

"Awesome." Jackson breathed. I smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"Baby B looks a little small and is a girl." Addison told us.

"Is small bad?" Jackson asked worried.

"Not really, I mean she isn't too terribly small. Looks like baby C is a very healthy looking little boy." Addison told us. She handed me a paper towel to clean off my stomach. I pulled my scrub top down over my bump and threw the paper towel away. Then Addison ran the rest of the tests. "Your blood pressure is through the roof, and you're carrying multiples so that puts you at serious risk for eclampsia. So please try and avoid stress. Ask Kallye, she'll tell you eclampsia is not a fun thing to go through, and it's the scariest thing ever." Addison told me. I nodded.

Kallye's View

Callie dropped the scalpel and stepped back. She gasped in pain.

"Dr. Torres?" A nurse asked. Callie waved her off.

"I'm fine." Callie assured her.

"Callie." I warned. Callie sighed and nodded.

"Page Dr. Mason to take over." Callie said regrettably and left the OR. I nodded to the rest of the team and followed her into the scrub room. Callie was leaned against the sinks looking sick.

"Callie, you need to go see Addison." I told her.

"No, I can't it's too early. He's not ready, I'm not ready." Callie said, panic evident in her tone.

"It's going to be okay. Come on, I'll take you up there myself." I said. Callie nodded and I led her out of the scrub room. I took her to an exam room and paged Addison. Addison came in.

"Callie are you okay?" Addison asked.

"She's been having contractions." I told her.

"They're just Braxton-Hicks." Callie said annoyed.

"She's had three in the past thirty minutes." I told Addison.

"Lay down and let me check you out, but I think Kallye is right." Addison told Callie. Callie sighed and laid down so Addison could run the ultrasound. "Callie I'm afraid those aren't Braxton-Hicks." Addison told her a few minutes later.

"It's too early." Callie insisted.

"I know but he's ready okay. He's coming. It'll be okay though, you're going to be okay." I assured her.

"I'll have Trey bring you up to a room. It's going to be okay." Addison said encouragingly and left the room.

"Kallye, will you go find Mark?" Callie asked.

"I'll wait until Trey takes you up and then I'll go find him okay?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"Thanks." She replied shakily. I nodded.

"Anytime." I said. Callie smiled. I sat with her for probably five more minutes before Trey came. Then I went to find Mark. He was in the middle of a surgery with Avery.

"Dr. Shepherd, what can I do for you?" Mark asked glancing up from his work.

"Mark, it's Callie." I said. Mark stopped in mid stitch.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"She's gone into labor, and she's scared out of her mind. She needs you now." I told him.

"Avery, finish up." He said and followed me into the scrub room. He discarded his gloves and mask and washed his hands quickly. Then he followed me to Callie's room. Callie was staring with her eyes glued to the fetal monitor.

"Hey Cal, how are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Scared out of my mind." She confessed. Mark crawled into bed next to her and held her.

"It's going to be okay, I've got you and I'm not letting go." He told her. Callie bit her lip and nodded. I smiled and left the room to give them some privacy.

Eight hours later

I walked back into Callie's room after having left an hour ago to check on Toby in the nursery. Her face was red from crying and her grip tightened on the railing with each contraction. She was eight centimeters dilated and it seemed as though the epidural had done nothing for her. She cried out as a contraction hit and gripped the railing tighter.

"Oh Cal." Mark said sadly and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"And I thought a broken arm was bad." Callie stated jokingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Mark told her sheepishly. Addison came in.

"Hey Cal. How are you holding up?" She asked and pulled on some gloves.

"Still managing to stay in one piece." Callie told her. Addison checked her dilation.

"You're nine centimeters. Hang in there you're almost done. He'll be here real soon." Addison assured her and deposited the gloves into the trashcan on her way out. Alex came in with Toby in his arms.

"Hey, I was going to go ahead and take him home, it's almost ten." He told me. I nodded and kissed Toby on the forehead before kissing Alex on the lips. Alex grinned that same dorky grin that I loved. Then he turned and left.

"You could have gone with him." Callie told me.

"No, I want to be there for the birth of my godson." I told her firmly.

"I wasn't there for Toby." Callie pointed out.

"Well, you couldn't be." I pointed out. Callie laughed.

"True." She agreed. Another contraction hit and the railing moved slightly when she tightened her grip. Chief Webber came in.

"Dr. Shepherd can I speak to you outside?" He asked.

"Sure thing chief." I said and followed him outside.

"Dr. Stark isn't working well for the Peds program and I would like to make Karev the head." He told me.

"That's awesome." I said.

"Do you think he can handle it?" He asked me seriously.

"I do." I told him firmly.

"Good, and I'd like to make you an Orthopedic Attending." He told me.

"Chief, I'm only a fourth year." I told him.

"I know. I've discussed it with the board, and they agreed to let me do this." He explained.

"I'd be honored." I told him.

"Great. You start tomorrow, Alex will start next week." He said and left. My mouth hung open awkwardly and I stood there staring at where he had been standing for awhile. Finally Callie's cries brought me back to her side. Callie relaxed a little after a few seconds.

"So what did the chief want?" Callie asked.

"He's making Alex the head of Peds." I told her.

"That's awesome." She told me.

"And he made me and Orthopedic Surgeon Attending." I told her.

"Oh my God. That's so awesome congratulations. Ow, oh my God Mark!" Callie screamed.

"Kallye page Addison, she needs this to end." Mark said desperately.

"Mark. Addison can't do much about it." I told him.

"Well, I can't not do something. I can't watch her be in pain anymore." Mark said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Mark, it'll be okay." Callie said and groaned as another contraction hit.

"I'll page her but I don't think she's ready to push yet." I told him. He nodded. I paged Addison and she came in about ten minutes later.

"Alright Callie, let's see if you're ready to push yet." Addison said. Callie nodded. "Oh yeah, I'll call in the delivery team." Addison informed her. Callie nodded and Mark took her hand.

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." Mark told her. Callie nodded. Addison started to prep her and a few minutes later the delivery team arrived.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, Dr. Owen had to leave." One of the nurses said.

"Crap, Dr. Shepherd, would you like to assist?" Addison asked me.

"Yeah, sure. If you need me to." I said.

"Well I need you so come on." She said impatiently. I nodded and went to help her. "Alright Callie I need you to push on the next contraction." Addison told her. Callie nodded, clenched her eyes shut, and pushed. Mark yelped, and Callie relaxed.

"Sorry," she told Mark.

"He's crowning, come on Callie, I need you to push." Addison told her. Callie nodded and pushed. The top of his head was now visible.

"Addison is that?" I asked pointing to what looked like the cord. Addison nodded.

"Okay Callie stop, the cord is wrapped around his neck. I'm going to have to push him back in." Addison said.

"What? Oh my God." Mark breathed.

"Ready Callie? One, two, three!" Addison said and pushed him back in. Callie screamed and Addison stopped. "Call an OR." She told me. I nodded. Twenty minutes later we pulled out Teylon Andrew Sloan-Torres. He was having some issues breathing so we put him on Oxygen. Other than that he was fine. Callie was going to hurt for awhile but she'd be okay.


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks later

April's View

"What about Haley?" Jackson asked as we lay in bed that morning.

"Mm, no. Maybe as a middle name though." I suggested. Jackson nodded.

"What about Brayle?" Jackson suggested.

"No." I said quickly.

"Oh come on. You pick a name then." Jackson said annoyed.

"Abigail Whitney Avery-Kepner." I said.

"Okay. That's baby A then." Jackson decided.

"You like it?" I asked. Jackson kissed me.

"I love it." He said. I smiled.

"Lillian Haley Avery-Kepner?" I suggested. Jackson was silent for a minute.

"Yeah, so now for the boy. What about Andrew Cole Avery-Kepner?" Jackson suggested.

"That's perfect."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's perfect." I told him. Jackson smiled. I pulled myself out of bed. "Come on. We have to go to work." I told him and disappeared into the bathroom to get a shower. When I came back into the bedroom with my scrubs on Jackson was gone. "Jackson!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!" He yelled back. I wandered through our tiny apartment to reach the kitchen. Jackson was making breakfast. "You hungry?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him.

"Starving." I told him.

"There are eggs and bacon, and I am about to start on some pancakes." Jackson told me.

"Mm, I love you." I told him and kissed him.

"I know." Jackson said.

Kallye's View

I was practically running the Orthopedic Surgery department since Callie was gone and I was beyond stressed. Alex's new position as head was going easily for him. I was only filling in as head until Callie got back and it was already a living Hades.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Manley is still refusing to operate." Dr. Mason complained.

"Seriously?" What is this Kindergarten?" I asked annoyed. I sighed and marched into Dr. Manley's office. "What is your problem?" I asked.

"My problem Dr. Shepherd is you. Chief Webber has gone insane. Who makes a fourth year the sub head of department? It's absurd." He growled.

"Your immaturity is outstanding." I spat. He rolled his eyes.

"At least I am not an amateur." Her spat.

"Chief Webber will hear about this." I said. Dr. Manley rolled his eyes. I ran into Dr. Mason again.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"I need you to help me cover his surgeries." I told her. She nodded.

"Yeah sure. Just hand me the charts." She told me. I handed her the top three charts off the stack of six.

"Thank you so much." I told her and picked up the remaining three.

"No problem. I only had one surgery scheduled for today." She told me.

"I had five." I told her.

"Here let me take another." She offered.

"No I got it, thanks though." I said smiling. Dr. Mason smiled and walked off. I sighed and went up to the OR floor to get ready for the first surgery of eight. I had all of them lined up back to back. By the seventh surgery I had been on my feet for twelve hours with hardly any break. I was tired beyond belief.

"Dr. Shepherd are you okay?" A scrub nurse asked.

"Yeah." I told her and kept working. My hand was cramping but I pushed on through. Dr. Mason came in.

"Dr. Shepherd, we have a major trauma coming in." She informed me.

"Okay, push Mr. Robinson's knee replacement to tomorrow. I'll be in the ER as soon as I'm done." I told her. She nodded and left. After ten more minutes I started to feel dizzy. I had five minutes max and I'd be done with this surgery. I just had to hold on a little bit longer. I suddenly collapsed, my vision went fuzzy and I blacked. I woke up in a hospital bed with an IV in my arm. My throat was painfully dry. Alex was asleep in a chair. Bailey came into the room.

"Good morning Kallye." She said and flipped open my chart.

"Bailey, what happened?" I asked.

"You were extremely dehydrated and stressed. Your blood pressure was through the roof." Bailey told me.

"Okay." I said.

"When you collapsed you had a panic attack." She clarified.

"Oh, right. Crap! The department." I said worriedly.

"Relax. Dr. Mason has it under control." She said.

"Dr. Manley must be pissed." I commented.

"Chief fired him an hour ago." She told me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Roughly twelve hours, it's seven in the morning." Bailey told me.

"Oh God. How big was that trauma?" I asked.

"It was a shooting involving twelve people." Bailey informed me.

"How many died?" I asked.

"Two." She told me sadly.

"How old?" I asked.

"Fifteen and eighteen."

"They were kids?" I asked shocked. Bailey nodded sadly. "That's awful!" I exclaimed.

"It really is." She agreed.

"What were their injuries?" I asked.

"The fifteen year old had a GSW to the head. The eighteen year old had a GSW to the lung." Bailey told me.

"Any ortho cases?" I asked.

"Shattered femur, Dr. Mason took care of it." She assured me.

"Is my blood pressure okay now?" I asked.

"Yes." She assured me.

"How long do I have to be here?" I asked.

"Just a few more hours." Bailey answered.

"Good. Where's Toby?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the room.

"Alex took him to Addison's."

"Oh, I feel awful now. She's juggling three babies." I said.

"It's Addison, the head of OB. I think she can handle three babies." Bailey joked.

"I guess. She's way more equipped than Callie." I agreed. Bailey laughed.

"Mark and Callie are more clueless than you and Alex were." Bailey joked.

"I don't find that very funny." I said. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"I have to round, I'll come back and check on you in a little while." Bailey said and left the room. I flicked on the TV. NCIS was on, which was a thank God moment, because typically there is nothing good on TV. Alex woke up two episodes later.

"Hey. How long have you been awake?" Alex asked.

"Roughly two hours." I told him.

"Oh wow. Has someone been by to talk to you about what happened yet?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"Bailey did." I told him. He nodded.

"Good. Did she mention when you could leave?" Alex asked.

"In a few hours. Today for sure." I told him. Alex nodded.

"Good." He said happily. I smiled.

"I cannot believe you dropped Toby off at Addison's." I said annoyed.

"She offered." Alex defended.

"She has 15 week old twins!" I said angrily.

"She wouldn't have offered if she couldn't do it." Alex said. I sighed. Bailey came in.

"Okay Kallye, you can go." Bailey said and unhooked my IV. She handed me back my scrubs.

"Thank you." I said and slipped into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Alex was standing by the door waiting for me with all my things. Bailey was gone.

"She said you could walk out." Alex said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Come on let's go get Toby." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Alex smiled and took my hand. We walked out of the room hand in hand. I went by to check on Dr. Mason before we left. She was handling things well.

"Dr. Shepherd, good to see you." She said smiling.

"Chief should make you sub head. You're better at then I am." I told her.

"No, you were fantastic." She told me.

"No, I was a wreck." I told her.

"You handle crisis well. If one came right now I would be a mess." She told me.

"Well then, thank you." I smiled. Chief Webber came over to me.

"Kallye, I've given you the rest of the week off." He told me.

"Chief," I began.

"No, I know it's only Tuesday, but you need a break. Now you don't have to take the whole week off, but you do have to take tomorrow off. The rest of the week is just there if you need it." Webber told me. I sighed. "Karev don't let me see her face here tomorrow." He told Alex. Alex nodded.

"I will keep her at home." Alex told him. He nodded shortly and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I hardly get any reviews and it makes me feel like no one is even reading it. I'll take any comments on how you think the story is going and what you think should happen. Constructive critisism is appreciated. Just please don't be like down right mean. (: Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Kallye's View

Three weeks later

Callie's first day back from maternity leave was today. I had managed to hold together the department for the past three weeks but I was more than happy to turn the position of head back to her.

"It's good to be back." Callie sighed and pulled on her lab coat.

"It's good to have you back." I said. Alex poked his head into Callie's office.

"Hey Torres, can you take it easy on Kallye today? I have a special evening planned and I can't really cancel." Alex asked. Callie nodded.

"Sure thing." Callie told him. Alex smiled.

"Thanks Torres, pick you up at six in the lobby Kal." Alex said and slipped out.

"You guys celebrating something?" Callie asked. I shrugged.

"My birthday isn't until next week so it can't be that." I said confused.

"Well, maybe it's his birthday?" Callie joked.

"Very funny, his birthday is January 13th. Three weeks after Toby's." I told her.

"Alright, just making sure you knew." Callie joked. "Come on we have rounds to do." Callie said and led me out of her office.

Addison's View

"Derek!" I yelled. Derek ran in.

"Addie what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Can you call Richard for me? I don't feel well, I just spent the past five minutes throwing up." I asked. Derek nodded and felt my forehead.

"Oh Addie, you're burning up. I should stay home with you." Derek said and pulled out his phone.

"No Derek, you should go, I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Not with the twins." Derek reminded me. I sighed. "Now come on back into the bed, you need to lay down." Derek ordered. I sighed and followed Derek back into the bedroom. He tucked me into bed like a little kid and left to call Richard. He came back in with a bucket and some medicine.

"Derek this is ridiculous. I'm not five." I said annoyed. Derek smiled.

"I know, but we're together, let me take care of you like I'm supposed to." Derek said. "Now open your mouth so I can take your temperature." Derek said. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth for Derek to stick the thermometer in. It beeped a few seconds later and he pulled it out. "102.1, yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Derek said and made me take some medicine. Then he pulled the covers up further and left the room so I could get some sleep.

Callie's View

Kallye seemed a little off today. It was bothering me.

"Kal are you okay?" I asked while we were scrubbing out of a total double knee replacement.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." She mumbled. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You sure?" I asked and disposed of my mask. Kallye nodded and started to wash her hands. "I don't believe you." I told her. Kallye rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Callie, just a little tired." Kallye snapped and quickly dried her hands, then she was gone. I sighed and paged Alex. Maybe he knew something. He met me in the scrub room.

"Something you need Torres?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, do you know what's up with Kallye?" I asked.

"No. I'm sure she's just trying to figure out why we're celebrating tonight." Alex said grinning.

"Why are you?" I asked.

"Okay, if I tell, you cannot tell Kallye." Alex said. I nodded.

"Deal, my lips are sealed." I promised.

"I'm going to propose." Alex said.

"Alex that's great!" I said happily.

"I got Lexie and Eli watching Toby so we can be alone." Alex said. I smiled.

"That'll be nice." I commented. Alex's pager went off.

"Crap, I have to run." Alex said and ran out. My pager went off. 911 Kallye. I took off running and found Kallye slumped against the wall of the supply closet. She was crying almost hysterically. I knelt down next to her and wrapped her into a tight hug. She cried into my shoulder.

"Hey, shh. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kallye whispered.

"Again?" I asked. Kallye nodded.

"Alex is going to leave me." She sobbed.

"No, he won't." I told her.

"Toby's only five months old. I can't do this." Kallye cried. I pulled her in closer.

"Yes you can. You can do this." I told her. The crying slowed slightly. I sat there holding her for a few minutes. Then she pulled away and whipped her eyes.

"I don't know what to tell him." She said.

"Tell him the truth. How far along are you?" I asked.

"Four weeks." Kallye said.

"Toby will be over a year old by the time you give birth. No biggie." I comforted. Kallye nodded.

"I guess I'll tell him tonight." Kallye decided.

"Good, come on let's go break some bones." I said and pulled her up on to her feet.

Six hours later

I checked the clock.

"Dr. Shepherd, don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked. Kallye glanced at the clock.

"Crap, Blackwell, help Dr. Torres finish." Kallye said and ran out of the OR.

Kallye's view

I met Alex in the lobby a few minutes late. He was standing waiting for me in a tux with a bouquet of red roses.

"Alex, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt." I said as he took my arm and led me out of the hospital.

"And yet you still look stunning." He said.

"Where's Toby?" I asked.

"Lexie's watching him. Relax. It's just you and me tonight." Alex said and opened the car door for me. In the backseat there was a beautiful silver long one shoulder dress. "I figured you'd like it." Alex said and closed the car door. Then he climbed in his side and buckled his seatbelt. I smiled and he started the engine.

"It's beautiful." I said. Alex grinned and pulled out of the hospital parking lot on to the street. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Just trust me. Why don't you crawl back there and change?" Alex suggested. I nodded and unbuckled, then I crawled back into the backseat to change. "If you look under the seat there are some shoes and earrings in a box." Alex said as I zipped up the dress. I pulled out a Nike shoe box with sparkling silver heels and diamond earrings in it. I smiled and put them on. Then I crawled back into the passenger's seat.

"You have good taste." I remarked and buckled my seatbelt.

"You look stunning." Alex said. I smiled. He pulled up in front of the finest restaurant in Seattle. He got out of the car and handed his keys to the valet guy. Then he opened the door for me. He led me inside up to the hostess's podium. "Karev reservation for two." Alex told the lady. She smiled.

"Right this way." She said elegantly and led us to a table off to the side. Alex pulled the chair back for me. I smiled and sat down. The lady placed a menu in front of each of us and then left. Alex smiled and began to look over the menu. A waiter placed some breadsticks in front of us. I reached for one and noticed a ring. I pulled it off and held it up for Alex to see.

"Alex, what is this?" I asked. Alex took the ring from me and got down on one knee.

"Kallye, I couldn't imagine not being with you. I want to spend every second of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?" Alex asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I said and let a tear escape my eye. Alex smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. Then he got up and planted a kiss on my lips before taking his seat. While we were waiting for desert I decided to tell him the news.

"Alex, I have something to tell you." I began.

"Okay, what is it?" Alex asked.

"I, I'm pregnant." I told him. Alex nodded slowly and then cracked a smile.

"This is great. How far along are you?" Alex asked.

"Four weeks, are you really okay with this?" I asked. Alex nodded.

"Of course! I love Toby, and I wanted to have a big family with you anyways. Who said there was anything wrong with getting an early start?" Alex explained. I smiled.

"I love you." I told him. He grinned.

"I love you too." Alex told me.


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks later

"I still feel really bad that you got sick at your birthday dinner." Alex complained.

"Look, it's okay. I hate celebrating birthday's anyway. No one wants to celebrate their 30th birthday anyway." I said pushing him away. "Don't you have a department to run?" I teased. Alex sighed and left. Callie fell into step next to me.

"You really should let him make it up to you." Callie told me.

"No, it's not his fault." I said and grabbed a chart.

"Regardless." I said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Callie said. I grinned.

"Come on, I have a case I need your help on." I said and led her into a room.

"Double leg transplant?" Callie whispered excitedly when she saw the patient. I smiled.

Addison's View

Courtney started to cry. I sighed and picked her up out of the crib.

"Shh, baby it's okay." I cooed. Derek came into the nursery rocking Trenton. He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, you look exhausted. Have you gotten any sleep lately?" Derek asked.

"No. They keep me up all night, and then I have to go work." I told him.

"Stay home today. I'll take them to the hospital day care." Derek told me.

"I have patients." I protested.

"Chief will understand. Dr. Owen can take over for a day. You need to get some sleep Addie." Derek said. I sighed.

"Fine." I agreed.

One hour later

I know the point was to sleep, but I was beyond worried about work and the twins and I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a sleep-aid. Then I turned on the TV and laid down on the couch. Next thing I knew Derek was lifting me up off the couch. He carried me into our room and tucked me into be. He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the bathroom. I smiled and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to Trenton crying. I sighed and got out of bed, it was back to the strain of everyday life.

Next day

Callie's view

"Cal! You ready to go?" Mark yelled. I groaned. I felt like absolute crap. Mark came in holding Teylon. "Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"No." I mumbled. Mark felt my forehead.

"You have a fever." He told me.

"Great." I moaned.

"You stay home, I'll have Kallye come watch you. She has the day off." Mark said and planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving. Kallye entered my bedroom and hour later. She sat down next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kallye asked.

"Awful. How's the morning sickness?" I asked.

"Ever constant. Much worse than it was with Toby." Kallye told me.

"Well you were unconscious for almost all of your 1st trimester with Toby." I pointed out. Kallye smiled.

"That's true." She agreed. "But it sucks." She added. I smiled.

"Which would you rather deal with?" I asked.

"Morning sickness, did anyone check your temperature?" Kallye asked me.

"No, it's fine." I insisted. Kallye stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later with thermometer, a bottle of fever reducer, and a bucket.

"Just in case." She said and sat the bucket down on the floor near my head. She stuck the thermometer in my mouth. I rolled my eyes. It beeped and she pulled it out. "101.7" She read and gave me some fever reducer.

"I'm not five." I said annoyed.

"I know, but I'm bored." Kallye said. I laughed.

"Alrighty then, well I'm going to watch NCIS re-runs all day. Hope you don't mind." I said and picked up the remote.

"I don't mind at all." Kallye said and laid down next to me.

"Well good." I said and flicked the TV on.

"Do you have any pickles?" Kallye asked thirty minutes into the episode. I laughed.

"Craving?" I asked. Kallye nodded.

"Yeah, I think there are some in the fridge." I told her. Kallye nodded and left the room. She came back in at the end of the episode.

"You should buy a new jar, I ate them all." Kallye said and sat down next to me.

"Nice. How many were there?" I asked.

"Only three." Kallye told me.

"Oh well that's not too bad." I told her.

Kallye's View

Before I could stop myself I threw up the pickles. Thankfully, Callie had gotten the bucket to me in time.

"Crap. I'll go clean this out." I said and went into the bathroom to clean it up. When I came back into the room Callie was asleep. I turned the TV off and sat down in the arm chair. I found myself falling asleep before long.

_"Toby come on! You're going to be late for school!" I said and sat the bowl of cereal in front of Anthony. Toby came running down the stairs._

_ "Sorry mom." He apologized and slid into his seat. Alex came into the kitchen with Ginny on his hip. Her red hair was pulled into two pigtails. She giggled as Alex placed her into her booster seat. _

_ "So first day of second grade! You excited Toby?" Alex asked. _

_ "Not at all." Toby said and took a bite of his cereal._

_ "How about you Ant? Ready for your first day of first grade?" Alex asked. Anthony shook his head._

_ "No." He said sleepily. Ginny bounced up and down in her seat._

_ "I'm excited daddy!" She giggled. Alex smiled and flicked one of her pigtails._

_ "We know you're excited for preschool." Alex said and kissed the top of her head. Anthony finished his cereal and brought his bowl over to me. I smiled and took it from him._

_ "Go get your backpack ready." I told him. He nodded and ran off. Alex wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck._

_ "This is it. This is my dream." He whispered. _

_ "Mine too." I whispered._

Someone gently shook me awake. I looked up and saw Mark looking down on me.

"I got it from here. Go home." Mark told me. I nodded and got out of the chair. Callie was still fast asleep when I slipped out of the apartment. When I got to our apartment across the hall I found Alex asleep in the rocking chair in Toby's room holding Toby. I gently shook him awake. I took Toby from him and placed Toby in his crib. Alex stood up and planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room.

"Night Toby." I said and flicked off the lights on my way out of his room.

"How was your day?" Alex asked later when we were both laying in bed.

"I slept all day." I said and snuggled in close to him.

"We had a premie die today. Same situation as Toby except Toby made it. I left right after, I needed to be with Toby." Alex told me. I kissed him.

"I love you." I told him and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Two weeks later

"First appointment are you excited?" Addison asked.

"Nervous would be a better word." I told her. She smiled.

"This will be a little cold." She warned. I nodded and she squirted the gel. She moved the radar around and then pointed to something on the screen. "There's the fetus." She said. I smiled. "Have you and Alex started discussing names at all?" Addison asked.

"Not really." I told her. Addison nodded.

"Well you have lots of time." Addison said and handed me a paper towel. I cleaned off the gel and pulled my scrub top back down. Then she checked my blood pressure. "Wow, your blood pressure is actually normal for once." Addison commented.

"I really don't want to have to deal with eclampsia again so I'm staying as relaxed as I can." I explained. Addison smiled.

"Good idea." She agreed. Someone knocked on the door. "You can come in Dr. Kepner." Addison said. April opened the door.

"Oh, hey Kallye." April said awkwardly. She had been put on bed rest last week.

"Hey April. I'll see you later Addison." I said and slipped out the door. I met Callie on the ortho floor's nurse's station.

"Morning Kallye, I have you scheduled for three knee replacements today." Callie said and handed me the charts.

"Great. You guys are still coming over right?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"Of course, Teylon is excited." Callie told me.

"He's two months old Callie, explain to me how you know he's excited." I said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. I grinned.

"See you at six." I told her and walked off to do rounds.

Callie's view

Kallye already had a bit of a baby bump visible under her scrubs. She and Alex were more in love than ever before. Every time they saw each other he said goodbye by giving her a tender kiss of the cheek. They were the definition of madly in love. Mark came up behind me and kissed me tenderly behind my hear.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey Mark." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"So, I was thinking we could have a special dinner tonight." Mark said winking.

"Oh really? What about Teylon?" I asked.

"He'll be with Kallye and Alex." Mark told me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

"Sorry but we promised to go with Teylon. This isn't a drop off your kid night Mark. We have plans." I said pulling away from him. Mark sighed.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Mark said. I smirked and walked off to go round on my patients.

Two weeks later

April's View

Jackson left to go get me a bottle of water. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. I felt like a whale. A pain hit me and I gasped. Suddenly I felt wet.

"Jackson!" I yelled. Jackson ran in with a bottle of water.

"What?" He asked.

"My water just broke." I told him. He dropped the water which exploded everywhere onto the carpet and grabbed my bag for the hospital. Then he helped me out to the car. He called Addison on the way to the hospital.

"Hey Addison, it's Jackson Avery, April's water just broke." He said shakily. "Uh, I don't know. Hold on." Jackson told Addison and turned to face me. "Hey babe, Addison wants to know how far apart your contractions are." Jackson said.

"Six minutes." I told him.

"Six minutes." He told Addison. "Okay room 212, we'll be there soon." Jackson said and hung up.

"I'm scared." I told him. Jackson nodded.

"Me too." He admitted and pulled into the hospital parking lot. He helped me into the hospital and checked me into room 212. Dr. Owen hooked me up to all the monitors. Addison came in while Dr. Owen was checking my vitals.

"Hey April how are you feeling?" Addison asked.

"Better than I thought I would." I replied honestly. Dr. Owen handed Addison my chart and stood next to her while she looked it over.

"So you're planning on a natural birth?" Addison asked. I nodded. "You're absolutely sure?" She clarified. I nodded. A contraction hit and I balled my hands into fists at the pain. Addison nodded and left Dr. Owen following close behind her. Jackson took my hand and smiled encouragingly.

"You can do this." He assured me.

Three hours later

"Okay April I need you to push on the next contraction." Addison said. I nodded and pushed. It hurt so bad it was like nothing I had ever imagined.

"You're doing great." Jackson encouraged. I groaned and pushed again. After a few more pushes the head was out.

"Okay April, a few more and the first baby will be here." Addison told me. I nodded and pushed hard. A cry filled the room and the first baby was here. Jackson cut the cord. Then Addison handed the baby to the delivery team to get cleaned up. "Alright the first girl is out, two more left. Ready? Push!" Addison told me. I groaned and pushed. About ten more pushes and the second girl was out. Then another three minutes and the boy was out. They placed the first girl in my arms.

"She's so beautiful." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"She looks just like you." Jackson told me.

"Abigail Marie Avery-Kepner." I said. Addison smiled and filled out the birth certificate. They swapped and handed me the second girl. She had my hair but Jackson's nose and eyes.

"Lillian Nicole Avery-Kepner?" Jackson asked. I nodded. Addison filled out Lillian's birth certificate and then they handed me the boy and took Lillian.

"Oh my gosh Jackson he looks just like you!" I exclaimed. Jackson laughed.

"Poor kid." He remarked. I smiled.

"Nah, he's handsome. Andrew Cole Avery-Kepner." I told Addison. Jackson pulled three monogramed hats out of his pocket. He put them on the corresponding babies. I smiled and found my eyes sliding closed. I was exhausted.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Addison suggested and took Andrew from me. I nodded and closed my eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

** Well guys, this is it. The last chapter! :/ It's kind of sad to be ending the story. But that's all I have for this one. I do however have a sequel planned that I will be posting probably late tonight or tomorrow. I hope you'll read it. I'm not quite sure what I should call it… So, if you have any ideas let me know! The longer it takes me to think of a title the longer it will be until I post the first chapter. (;**

Two weeks later

Callie's view

Mark bounced Teylon gently on his leg. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'll see you during the wedding." I said and left to go be Kallye's Maid of Honor. When I got to the room Kallye was getting ready in I found her curled up on the bathroom floor crying. Thankfully she wasn't in her dress yet. None of the other bridesmaids were here yet. I knelt down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, don't cry. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up on my wedding day." Kallye sobbed.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's going to be okay. Trust me." I soothed. Kallye pulled away quickly and threw up several times into the toilet. After she was done I helped her over to the couch so she could lie down. Addison came in.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Morning sickness is slamming her." I told Addison. She nodded and pulled some medicine out of her purse.

"Here, take this. It's the best anti-nausea medicine they release to the public." Addison said and handed Kallye two pills.

"Will they make me drowsy?" Kallye asked. Addison shook her head.

"They shouldn't." Addison said. Kallye nodded and took them with some water. Meredith, Cristina, and Lexie slipped into the room.

"We're not to fashionably late are we?" Lexie asked. Kallye shook her head.

"Nope, just barely late." Kallye said. Lexie smiled.

"Great! Well come on now, we got a lot to do. Your hair and makeup aren't even done yet!" Lexie said. Kallye smiled. We got her cleaned up from crying and started on her hair and makeup.

Alex's View

"What do you mean you gave us the wrong boutonnieres?" Iasked the florist angrily.

"I'm sorry about the mix up but we gave you pink instead of light blue." The lady said offering the box of white flowers to me again.

"Well these aren't blue either." I pointed out. The lady nodded.

"I know sir but they're the best we've got, and they'll look much better with your blue tie and vest then pink would." The lady said politely. Jackson took the box.

"Thank you." He said politely and shut the door. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Stupid florist!" I shouted angrily. Mark came up to me and smoothed out the shoulders in my jacket.

"Calm down. This is still going to be an amazing wedding. You are acting like the bride being picky with colors. Nothing matters besides the fact that today you are getting married to the woman of your dreams." Mark said and tied my tie for me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm being silly." I said and straightened out my jacket. Derek nodded.

"Very silly." He agreed. I laughed and shook my head.

"I can't believe it's finally happening. Derek I'm sorry but I'm probably going to be the worst Brother-in-law ever." I said laughing. Derek nodded.

"Nah, cause you're competing against me." Derek said and straightened his tie. I grinned. Owen rolled his eyes and fixed his hair.

"This is a much bigger wedding than mine." Owen said. Derek laughed.

"You got married in your living room Hunt." Derek reminded him. Owen chuckled.

"You're right I did." He agreed. Ben came out of the bathroom messing with his tie.

"Does anyone know how to tie this?" He asked. Mark laughed.

"Yeah I do. Give me a second." Mark said. Ben nodded.

"Thanks." He said. Trey came into the room still in his blue jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed his tux off the hanger and ran into the bathroom to change. Eli walked into the room already in his tux.

"Where'd you go?" Jackson asked him.

"To check on the cake." Eli said. Everyone started laughing.

Kallye's view

Miranda walked in while everyone was pulling on their bridesmaid dresses. I was doing some last minute touches before pulling on my dress.

"Sorry I'm late. Tucker was being stubborn and Ben was already here so I couldn't dump him on Ben." She apologized. I smiled.

"It's okay. April still hasn't shown up." I told her. She nodded and went to change. April busted in out of breath as Addison and Callie were helping me into my dress.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. Andrew threw up all over me and then Abbey got sick." April said while trying to catch her breath. Her hair was all over the place. Lexie smiled and pulled April over to the mirror and helped her get fixed up. Callie zipped my dress up and she and Addison stepped back to admire.

"Kallye you look absolutely stunning." Meredith told me. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Thanks." I said. Callie smiled. Mom came in. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Oh Kallye you look so beautiful. Alex is a very very lucky guy." Mom said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Thank you mom." I said.

"And you can hardly tell that you are pregnant." Cristina pointed out. I laughed and nodded.

"Nope you sure can't." I agreed. Bailey came out dressed and ready.

"Oh wow. Kallye you look so pretty. My intern is all grown up." Bailey said. I laughed.

"Yep, a full blown world class Orthopedic Attending." Callie said. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Don't boast too much Torres." Bailey warned. I grinned. April came out of the bathroom in her dress.

"So I think we're ready." I said and smoothed out my dress. Callie nodded.

"Yep, I agree. I'll go tell them then." Callie said and left the room. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Kallye sweetie what's wrong?" Mom asked and sat down next to me.

"I wish dad was here." I said as a tear slid down my cheek. Mom smiled sadly.

"I do too baby." Mom said. "But you know something? Even if he isn't here in the flesh to give you away I know he is smiling down on you thinking about how beautiful you look. He would be so proud of the woman you have become and he would just love Toby to death." Mom said. I smiled and gave mom a long hug.

"I love you mom." I said. Mom smiled and pulled back.

"Now go out there and knock that boy off his feet." Mom said. I smiled and whipped my eyes. Callie came back in with my bouquet.

"Alright ladies it's show time!" Callie announced and handed me the bouquet. I smiled and followed them out of the room. When we got to the door of the sanctuary we stopped. Everyone lined up. Mom took my arm and smiled at me encouragingly. The music started and Callie led the bridesmaids down the aisle. The music switched and mom and I started down the aisle. Alex was standing at the altar grinning that dorky grin that I love. I smiled back. We reached the altar and mom gave me away. I took my spot across from Alex. The preacher began but I didn't hear anything until Alex started on his vows, I was too lost in Alex's eyes.

"Today marks the beginning of the rest of my life. Before I met you I was nothing, I was just some guy who worked in a hospital. I wasn't anything extraordinary, I was just me. But then I met you and everything changed. You gave me a reason to live, you put a smile on my face and a love in my heart. You made me extraordinary. I will fight for you everyday for the rest of my life. I give you everything I am. No matter what happens we will tackle it together. I promise to love you forever through the fire, forever and always." Alex said. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"When I met you it wasn't a fairytale. We started out rough. But we made it. And I know that things will be tough, but I know that I will stand by you every day for the rest of my life. I will love you always, through all the pain and the suffering I will hold you through it all. I will follow you to the end of time." I said. Alex grinned.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked. Mark and Callie gave the minister the rings. He gave the appropriate ring to us. "Do you Alexander Karev take Kallye Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. Alex grinned.

"I do." He said and slid the ring on my finger.

"And you Kallye Shepherd take Alexander Karev to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked me.

"I do." I said and slid the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. I smiled and kissed him. The music started again and we walked out of the sanctuary. Alex and I went to a room to change for the reception. Then we walked out of the church front doors together into a shower of rice. I smiled and kissed Alex.


End file.
